The Blue-eyed Uchiha
by Angelbloodlover
Summary: Fugaku stared at his daughter. His daughter stared back at him. With cerulean eyes. And his wife dared him to say anything stupid. He blinked his eyes and left, needing a drink or two. Fem!Naruto!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:** I felt like writing something entirely new. This is just for fun, not attempting anything serious. I hope you all enjoy reading it as I enjoy writing it!

* * *

 **The Blue-eyed Uchiha**

 _-by Angelbloodlover-_

.

 _ **~Rebirth, Struggles and Love.**_

* * *

Naruko had believed in stories, legends and even myths. In the creation of the world, in the chakra fruit, in the Sage of the Six Paths or better known as Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. Even reincarnation wasn't a far-fetched word anymore. Seeing as she had been born with Asura's will.

So no, things like that didn't disturb her anymore.

Not even being reborn inside a baby's body deterred her anymore.

Blinking her doe-eyes she let out a happy gurgle and grasped the delicate finger.

"Who is my cute daughter?" The melodic voice asked softly, her eyes softening at the sight of her adorable daughter.

She tried to speak but her undeveloped vocal cords only allowed her to speak some gibberish language. But that didn't deter her _mother_ to laugh in delight. Naruko squealed when her beautiful mother tickled her tiny feet. Her laughter echoed throughout the room and she tried to flee but alas her tiny body was unable to do so. Still, she found her recent situation very strange and she couldn't help but feel the familiarity wash over her. Her mother, this room, even the strange symbol- all of it.

She could swear that she recognized it from _somewhere._ But where?

.

It had been her second meeting with the man that called himself her father.

Fugaku stared at his daughter. His daughter stared back at him. With cerulean eyes. Eyes that reminded him so much of Minato Namikaze. He couldn't help the slight doubt that flickered in his eyes. He locked eyes with his wife, her defiant eyes daring him to say anything stupid.

He sighed and kissed his wife's forehead tenderly, followed by his daughter.

"I'm not doubting you. But it's a strange concept for any Uchiha, Mikoto."

His wife nodded. "I don't blame you, anata. But that doesn't mean that I will forgive you if you ever doubt me. I have always been faithful to you."

Fugaku regarded his daughter with fondness. It wasn't that hard to see the resemblance between himself and Mikoto in the child. No, he didn't have to fear anything. His wife was and will always remain faithful towards him.

How ironic. A _blue_ -eyed Uchiha.

.

Naruko sulked in her crib, eyeing the Uchiha symbol with distaste. Being reborn as a Uchiha.

No wonder she had felt a strange sense of familiarity.

Luck seemed to be non-existent in her current life. Sasuke-teme would have choked on his laughter if he would see her current situation. She blinked her eyes. Sasuke. Straightening up, she grabbed the wooden bars for support and forced her legs to bear her weight. Would her best friend be reborn as well? So many questions whirled inside her head but no freaking answers to satisfy her.

"Noriko-chan, are you hu- _Noriko_ _?_ " Her mother entered the room and almost dropped the bottle of milk. Her six-months old daughter was attempting to walk already.

Naruko squeaked in shock when her mother appeared in front of her, cooing at her strong-willed daughter. "You're so cute, Ko-chan!"

The reborn girl wouldn't admit it but she adored her new mother. The way she would look at her with so much love. That didn't mean she had forgotten all about her old parents. The memories she had of her old parents would be etched within her heart. But disregarding her new parents would be cruel. Besides, Naruko could be selfish for once in her life. She had done so much for so many people-it was time that she could have something purely for herself.

No one could blame her for craving a parent's love.

.

There had been times where she was tired of hearing Kurama inside her mind. To hear no obnoxious and annoying voice inside her mind felt strange.

She felt empty.

Kurama had been one of her most important person. A precious friend.

Now, only an eerie silence accompanied her. It made her feel so naked without her furry friend.

Sighing, she closed her eyes and snuggled closer to her worried mother. Nothing in life was easily granted. It was something that Naruko had discovered early on in life.

.

"You can do it, Ko-chan!" Her mother encouraged her.

She had started answering to her new name. _Noriko. Ko-chan._

Her previous parents had named her Naruko. Her new parents granted her with the name Noriko. She was only happy that both names resembled each other. It would have hurt otherwise if that wouldn't be the case.

Wobbly legs supported her weak body. But that didn't stop her. If there was one thing she had despised her entire life, it was giving up. That wasn't in her previous Nindo and neither will it be in her newest one. Sticking her tongue out, she toddled towards her mother.

"Kaa-chan!"

Mikoto froze.

But that soon vanished and she picked her daughter up, twirling her around.

Laughter filled the Uchiha household.

.

Smugness didn't suit his wife, Fugaku concluded.

"Ko-chan, can you repeat what you said."

Noriko grinned happily, "Kaa-chan! Kaa-chan!"

Mikoto smirked as she patted her daughter's black locks, "I told you so."

He chuckled in amusement and shook his head. His lovely wife still had a mischievous streak.

.

Noriko was rendered speechless when her mother took her outside the house for the first time. Her sharp eyes had picked up not eight, but three heads on the Hokage Mountain. This meant that she had been reborn _and_ send back in time. _With_ her foreknowledge.

Her eyes stung when her thoughts circled on her previous parents. Were they alive? Would they have another daughter going by the name of Naruko? Would they live this time around?

She sniffed quietly and rubbed her eyes.

Her mother stroked her cheek, "Ko-chan... are you alright?"

"Tou-chan and Kaa-chan not go..."

Mikoto's eyes softened, "Of course we won't go, sweetie. Never."

It was that promise that Noriko treasured close to her heart. Her new parents wouldn't leave her. Her previous parents wouldn't die. She vowed on her name as a Namikaze, a Uzumaki and as a recently baptized Uchiha.

.

One year.

It sure didn't feel like it.

Since her previous revelation, Noriko started training her weak body. This time she'd be prepared. No one- not even Obito nor Madara, would take away her current peace.

From push-ups to toddling around the house or garden. Noriko pushed herself to her limit. No, even beyond that.

Then, one day, her father caught her red-handed when she was doing some sit-ups.

"Noriko...?"

She frowned and walked towards her father with blazing determination. "Ko-chan ninja."

Never did Fugaku think that his first child and heir to the Uchiha clan would be this intelligent. At times it scared him to see so much intelligence in his daughter's cerulean orbs.

"You want to become a kunoichi? Why?"

But that didn't mean that he feared his own flesh and blood. It just meant that he had thought that children would be different. Nevertheless, this granted him a wonderful opportunity to show everyone what the Uchiha clan was capable of. Every person in the village would know that the Uchiha clan was and _will_ remain the strongest clan in Konoha. Even the Senju clan was on the brink of extinction. Scratch that, make it the entire Shinobi Nations.

"Protect tou-chan and kaa-chan!" Noriko exclaimed with utter seriousness.

Fugaku blinked his eyes. His lips curled upwards at that statement. Mikoto _was_ right-their daughter really was adorable. "How about I help you with your training?"

Noriko nodded her head.

.

Mikoto shook her head when Fugaku was training their two-year old daughter. Another chuckle rippled through her chest when Noriko fell on her behind. At first she had been adamant against it. But then she had seen how stubborn her daughter could be. Even reprimanding her didn't help and so she had deemed it safer for her to train under Fugaku's tutelage instead on her lonesome.

"Get up Noriko." Fugaku said sternly.

The Uchiha Matriarch shook her head. She had two stubborn people in her life.

"Must be from Fugaku's side," was her soft remark.

She continued watching the two with softened eyes, thanking Kami for this blessed life.

.

Fugaku sighed tiredly when he set foot in his house. It had been six long tiring months without his wife and child. Six months spend in utter chaos and bloodshed.

The Third Shinobi World War was raging on and there didn't seem an end to it.

"Tadaima," he spoke softly and not long after, quiet footsteps followed.

His heart softened at the sight of his daughter as she hugged him tightly, silent tears rolling down her cheeks. "Okaeri, tou-chan."

Mikoto followed afterwards, her eyes lighting up at the sight of them.

His eyes almost bulged out at the sight of her swollen stomach. "...how long?" He swallowed loudly, placing his hands on her stomach.

"I'm almost due."

He chuckled and snaked his arms around his wife. "I love you."

.

"Tou-chan, I want to enter the Aca-"

Fugaku eyed his daughter with confused eyes. Why had she gone quiet?

" _Mikoto_!" A loud voice screeched.

He winced. That woman could be so loud.

"Kushina, she is not here."

Said woman stopped and looked at him and then to his daughter. "Nani? I didn't know that Mikoto had a daughter."

Fugaku wanted to hit his head against a wall. Kushina cold be so dense at times. His daughter was almost _three_.

"I see you're still grumpy as ever. Now, who do we have here?" Kushina crouched on eye-level and looked at the tiny girl.

Noriko swallowed and looked at her _living_ mother. Her mother. She took a step forward, reaching out. "Beautiful..."

Kushina felt her eyes widen once she locked eyes with Mikoto's child. Those eyes. Eyes like Minato. She gulped. "W-what's your name, -tebane?"

Fugaku kept quiet, knowing why she was becoming nervous.

"Noriko..."

"That's a beautiful name. My name is Kushina."

Noriko nodded shakily, feeling her eyes tear up. She embraced her mother, not caring that this might seem strange for her to do so. _Ramen._ She felt at home. She felt like she belonged here.

If the two adults noticed her silent tears, they didn't speak up. Some things were better left unanswered.

Kushina hugged her back and looked at Fugaku with questions in her eyes. Why was this child looking at her with so much longing and love? She didn't dare to admit it but that look had scared her.

.

It had hurt to see her mother leave. But there was nothing she could do. Only getting stronger and keeping her alive, along with all her precious people.

Her resolve became much fiercer And thus her father had enrolled her in the Academy at the mere age of four. Her mother had been displeased but after seeing her daughter's stubbornness, she had allowed it. Mikoto wouldn't be able to deny her daughter anything. The only thing she could hope was that her daughter retained her beautiful, warm persona. That was all she asked for as a mother.

Noriko was ecstatic. She would become the youngest Genin in Konoha's history. She'd beat Kakashi-sensei. His expression would be priceless to see.

Chuckling softly, she read a book about anatomy. Her previous life had been all about a frontline attacker, renowned for her tremendous Ninjutsu skills. This time, she wanted to expand her jutsu repertoire and skills.

"Noriko. Are you reading again?" Hinatsu-sensei stated in annoyance.

"...no?"

Her sensei shook his head, "Come see me at the end of the lesson."

Noriko gulped and put her book aside. It hadn't been two days and she brought trouble to herself. Her father would kill her.

.

"Your daughter has shown to have an IQ of 200 and above."

Fugaku and Mikoto shared a shocked look.

"She has passed all the replacement tests, scoring a bit lower on Taijutsu. But that's normal considering she's only four."

The Uchiha clan head cleared his throat, "What are her options?"

Hinatsu-sensei stared at the parents. "This means that she can graduate at the sheer age of four, marking her as the youngest Genin in history. But there will be consequences seeing that no Jounin would want to take her as a student."

"I may have a solution for her." A new voice spoke up, ancient and filled with authority.

"Hokage-sama!" The trio spoke in shock.

.

"Ha! Beat that scarecrow!" Noriko grinned widely as she strapped her forehead protector around her waist. Normally, she would've strapped it around her forehead but it kept falling off. She had beat her sensei with one year, she was just amazing.

Her excitement skyrocketed when she had heard who her sensei would be. She'd be apprenticed under the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero. Ever since her parents had given her _that_ news she had been unable to sit still. It was either training or emerging herself under books.

"Kaa-chan, I'm leaving!"

"Be safe, Ko-ch-" Her mother's voice was interrupted by the shattering of glass.

Worried, Noriko ran towards her mother. "Kaa-chan..." Her voice shook as she looked at her horrified mother.

"My water broke."

Noriko didn't waste anytime and ran outside, screaming as loud as she could, "Kaa-chan's water broke!"

Not shortly after, three Uchiha barged inside their home and brought Mikoto to the hospital.

During that time, Noriko was joined by a stressed Fugaku who couldn't stop pacing.

"Tou-chan, don't worry. Kaa-chan is strong."

Fugaku chuckled at his daughter's soothing words. She was comforting him. What a strange, strange child.

But Fugaku wouldn't have it differently.

.

The birth didn't take long and soon the family of three was joined by a fourth member.

Fugaku looked at his newborn son and smiled softly, "Itachi. Uchiha _Itachi_."

Mikoto cradled her son's head gently, "Itachi, I like the sound of it."

Noriko could only blink her eyes in shock. Uchiha Itachi. There had been one Itachi in history and his name brought forth misery and bloodshed.

"Ko-chan?" Her mother's tired voice reached her ears, "Would you like to hold your brother?"

The reborn Uzumaki swallowed quietly, trying to fend of the image of a thirteen year old boy serial killer. "H-hai..."

Fugaku picked up the way his daughter was trembling. Strange, he mused. He'd have to ask his daughter about it.

.

Noriko vowed to keep her brother's innocence intact and kill anyone who dared to abuse his kindness.

This time there will be no Uchiha Massacre. The Uchiha clan will prosper and she _will_ become Hokage.

"What are your dreams?" Kushina asked softly, wondering why this girl regarded her with deep longing and unconditional love.

Noriko smiled softly, "My dream is no dream. I _will_ protect my precious people and _become_ the first female Hokage."

Kushina held her breath as she looked at the tiny girl that burned with a certain determination and strength. _The Will of Fire._ She had no doubt that this girl would become someone to be feared and known throughout the Shinobi Nations. Besides, this girl reminded her so much of herself.

Maybe that was the reason she had asked the Hokage to become her sensei...

"That's nice to know gaki, but first you have to get through me to become Hokage."

Noriko grinned foxily, "I don't think that'd be too difficult." She crossed her fingers and shouted out, "Sexy no Jutsu!" The image of the innocent Genin was swapped with the image of a certain blonde-haired blue-eyed Jounin. _Naked_.

Kushina blinked her eyes and screamed, "Nani?!" She held her nose as blood streamed out. "You little she-devil! Come here!"

The blue-eyed Genin laughed and twirled out of reach as the image of a naked Minato disappeared.

.

"Now, Ko-chan, listen well. Fuinjutsu isn't something that's easily do- _Nani? How did you do that?!"_ Kushina shrieked in disbelief.

Noriko smiled widely and held up her recently made storage seal. "I learned from a book!"

"B-but... a storage seal isn't that easi- _Nani, you are a monster!"_

Said Uchiha giggled and held up another exploding seal. "This one was a bit difficult, but still doable."

Kushina face-palmed. "It's no fun teaching a prodigy."

"There, there, sensei." Noriko comforted Kushina. "You can still teach me many things."

Sniffing, the red-haired Jounin nodded, "True, let's move on to Ninjut- _Noriko, I'll kill you!"_ She ran after the tiny child after witnessing the seals for a wind jutsu.

.

"Fugaku, you have created a monster." Kushina admitted, eyes looking left and right.

"Hn?"

Mikoto greeted her best friend and smiled widely, "Kushina-chan, it's nice to see you again."

The Uzumaki almost bawled her eyes out, "Miko-chan! You can't believe how much I missed you! Your daughter is driving me crazy!"

Fugaku sweatdropped.

"It had been two days Kushina. Surely it can't be that bad." Mikoto answered softly, trying to calm down her fiery friend.

Kushina shook her head, throwing her hands in the air. "I'm running out of teaching material!"

Fugaku stiffened, "That's not possible."

"Yet it is! Did you teach her Fuinjutsu or Iryō Ninjutsu?"

"...no?" Fugaku replied. "Are you implying that Noriko is capable of using both skills?"

Kushina pulled her crimson locks, "That's what I had said, you grumpy Uchiha!"

Fugaku glared at her, crossing his arms over her chest, "I want to see it with my own eyes."

.

Fugaku and Mikoto were left speechless. They had known that their daughter might be highly intelligent but this was beyond their wildest imagination. Even for Uchiha standard. Although Fugaku's pride swelled, knowing his daughter would pulverize anyone that dared to badmouth the Uchiha name.

"Noriko-chan, who taught you all these jutsus?" Kushina questioned the prodigious child.

Maybe Noriko had overdone it? Shrugging, she gave her an honest answer, "I read a lot." It wasn't a complete lie but it wasn't the truth either. _White lies._ Still, she couldn't tell them the complete truth. They'd send her straight to the Konoha's Torture and Interrogation Force immediately. Being reborn _and_ send back in time. Who'd believe her?

"Can you tell us what else you have read?" Mikoto spoke gently, caressing her daughter's cheek. She had a feeling her daughter was about to unleash more than she could handle.

So, Noriko started summing up everything she knew. And with each jutsu, her father's pride and ego was fed as was the shock with the two women.

.

Noriko was five when she met her first father and sensei alike.

"I heard that you're giving Kushina quite a lot trouble." Minato said in amusement.

"You mean from Kushina-ero-sensei?" She asked innocently, ignoring his sputtering self. Even Kakashi, the ever stoic bastard cracked a smile.

Minato rubbed his forehead, "I'll pretend I didn't hear that."

"Pretend all you like, but the fact remains that she is a pervert and likes ogling your body." She stated with all the seriousness that she could muster.

The soon-to-be Yondaime felt his cheeks flame up, coughing loudly.

"You must be Kakashi." Noriko started, "I beat your record by one year."

"Does it seem like I care?"

She nodded, still ignoring the choking blonde-haired man. "You should. Because I set my eyes on you, Scarecrow."

Kakashi's eyebrow twitched. "What did you call me?"

"Don't you like your new nickname, _Scarecrow_?" She smirked evilly, enjoying his angry glare. Riling up people was too much fun. She hadn't had so much fun in her previous lifetime.

" _Noriko!_ "

"Uh-oh. Time to run. Bye Yellow-chan and Scarecrow!" With that, she ran like hell.

Kushina stopped in front of them, nostrils flaring like a bull. So not attractive. "Where did that demon child go to?!"

Two fingers pointed to the left.

.

"Come here, you little brat!" Kushina screeched.

Noriko stuck out her tongue, "Make me, Ero-sensei!"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Make me again!" The demon Uchiha shouted, giggling when she dodged Kushina's grasp. She'd be squeezed to death.

Golden chains burst out the blazing redhead, shooting towards the screaming girl.

"Not the chains! You pervert!" Noriko started running towards the Uchiha compound. "I'm not into those kind of things, ero-sensei!"

Kushina, hot on her heels, didn't recognize where her _cute_ kouhai was leading her to. She saw red and the death of a certain Uchiha. Mikoto wouldn't reprimand her for hurting her adorable daughter... she was sure of it.

"Help! Kushina-ero-sensei wants to kill me! I'm not into chains and whips!"

Kushina froze when hundreds pairs of black eyes where locked on her form. Sweating nervously, she clutched her red locks, "T-this isn't what it looks like, -tebane..."

An elderly Uchiha woman stepped forward, "Then pray tell, what does it look like when the Uchiha heir is being stalked by a crazy red-haired woman with chains while screaming pervert?"

Noriko stepped forward, "Obaa-chan, Kushina-sensei and I were training. No need to worry!" Grinning brightly, she noticed how each of them relaxed, Kushina included, "Ne sensei, weren't we going to stop by kaa-chan's house and have lunch?"

"H-hai..."

Without another word, she walked towards her destination, her stomach grumbling.

" _Demon child," was Kushina's quiet whisper.  
_

.

"Chi-chan! You can do it!"

Itachi wobbled towards her big sister with a wide toothy smile, "Ko-nee-chan!"

"That's it, you're almost there!"

Had it already been a year and a half? Time surely flew by without any remorse. Her parents were the ever picture-perfect parents, her little brother was growing up without the burden of an heir on his shoulder and her tutelage under Uzumaki Kushina was starting to pay off.

Five years. She was five years old.

Known as Genin Uchiha Noriko of Konohagakure.

All her training was paying off-the Uchiha's reputation had increased enormously with her presence and she hadn't seen any ill wishes coming from her clan members. There would be no coup d'état this time, no unrest in the Uchiha compound and no massacre.

Her eyes softened when her brother giggled softly, hugging her tightly. "Don't worry, Chi-chan, I'll protect you with my life."

.

"Genin Uchiha Noriko against Genin Uchiha Shisui! Start!"

This was the first time that Noriko had met the curly Uchiha. She had heard great things about him from the Itachi of her timeline. This was a shinobi renowned for speed and self-sacrifice. He was a selfless, peace-loving person who didn't succumb to the Curse of Hatred. One of the few.

Blue locked with onyx black.

"Kick his ass or I'll kick yours brat!" Kushina screamed loudly, ignoring her bewildered boyfriend whom was trying to calm her down.

Noriko sweatdropped and ignored Shisui's muffled laughter.

Without another word, she dashed towards him. This time she would show them all what she was capable off. She ducked his punch and tried to sweep him off his feet but failed. Shisui somersaulted and grasped her collar, sending her flying.

She send chakra to her legs and skidded to a stop, creating a sandstorm. This was perfect, she could use that to shield her next attacks. Chuckling to herself, she started weaving signs and running in circles while touching the ground. Shisui wouldn't know what hit him. Before she could touch her last mark, he appeared above her. Her reflexes in this body were even better than her previous one, having already started young. His speed was amazing and she could see why he was known as Shunshin no Shisui.

"Fūton: Reppūshō!" Hands clapped together, she summoned compressed wind and sent it towards her incoming enemy.

His eyes widened and thinking quickly on his feet, he shot his ninja wire towards his left, stuck in the ground and _pulled._ Ignoring his stinging hands, he flickered towards her, intent on winning this fight. He smirked when he caught her tiny fist, "Not bad for a chipmunk."

Noriko returned the favour, "Not bad for a poodle."

He let out a quiet chuckle at her comment. "I think I'm starting to like you." He threw a kick, only to have her step sideways and throw a mean punch towards his kidney. What followed was one of the most stressful fight for the tiny Uchiha heir. She threw punches and kicks but all of them were blocked. Curse her tiny body and lack of strength. He grabbed her hand and twirled around her, her back facing him. "But unfortunately for you, your speed is below my current level." Cold steel met her throat and she stiffened completely. His words weren't meant to rub her in-they were facts.

Glancing towards the fast Uchiha, she smirked, "Unfortunately for you, your skills are below _mine._ " A bluish barrier surrounded them.

Shisui gasped and dropped on his knee. His body felt unbelievably heavy. As if... gravity was crushing him. He almost choked on his spit and looked at the Uchiha girl. "Inside this chakra barrier gravity is ten times worse." Her lips curled upwards in a satisfied smile. "The reason why it's not affecting me is because I had keyed it into my barrier to allow me free reign within the barrier by using my blood." She turned around and picked up his fallen kunai. "Now, _forfeit."_ She placed _his_ kunai against his throat as if she was mocking him.

He surrendered with a sullen look. "I forfeit..."

Then, her cheerful persona came back and with it, her barrier dissipated. "How did you deactivate the barrier?" He asked curiously.

"That's a secret." She grinned brightly and held out her hand, helping him up. "That was a great fight, Shisui. Let's do it again another time."

His reply was a wide smile, "Sure!"

 _"And the winner is Genin Uchiha Noriko!"_

 _._

 _-_ Uchiha Shisui:

*Age: 7

*Graduation: age 6

*Occupation: (reached Genin rank at the age of 7), currently Chūnin

*Affiliation: Konohagakure, Uchiha clan

-Uchiha Noriko:

*Age: 5

*Graduation: age 4

*Occupation: (reached Genin rank at the age of 4), currently Chūnin

*Affiliation: Konohagakure, Uchiha clan

 _ **.**_

Noriko scowled at the old man, "Jiji! Team Seven can use my help!"

"You will obey my order, Chūnin Noriko. Don't make me demote you to Genin rank." Hiruzen threatened with an icy voice.

She felt tears swell up in her eyes and without another word, she turned away and ran. He left her with no choice, she wasn't about to abandon her future sensei and his teammates. They _needed_ her. The future of everyone depended on her.

"Noriko, get your your ass back here, baka!" Kushina's voice came from behind her. She stopped and looked at her sensei and one of her precious people.

" _What._ "

She knew she was being unfair towards her sensei but all the stress that was piled up on her shoulders was increasing each day. Paranoia had kicked in and she was getting crazy from all the things that she had to change to create a better future. This was insane. Her life couldn't get more fucked up.

Kushina glared at her, "Watch your tongue, Noriko. I haven't taught you to be an impolite and childish kunoichi. You're better than this."

She sighed tiredly, "I'm sorry sensei, it's just this war... it's making me tired."

Softer, "I know Noriko. How about we grab something to eat while I discuss the next mission with you?"

She nodded quietly and followed her eccentric sensei, plans being formed inside her mind.

.

"Sensei, you're amazing! I love you!" Noriko screeched in happiness as she hugged her dear sensei to death.

"Noriko, don't go stealing my girlfriend." Minato joked as he entered the Ichiraku stand. He was followed by Kakashi, Obito and then Rin.

The Uchiha heir grinned brightly, wriggling her eyebrows suggestively, "Don't worry, Minato-sensei, there's enough Kushina for the both of us!"

Minato blushed a cherry-red, Kushina tried bashing her head in and Kakashi glared at the Uchiha brat.

"Ko-chan, you're absolutely amazing!" Obito cackled with mad laughter as Rin observed the duo with a defeated look.

Life was starting to look good, Noriko thought.

.

She glared at the silver-haired brat. "You're stupid Bakashi!"

"Don't call me that, you perverted Uchiha."

How ironic to be called _that_ by her perverted sensei. Her glare intensified, "I reckon that you'd become an even bigger pervert than me, reading porn during daylight."

"That'll be the day you and that idiot over there activate your Sharingan." He mocked her, jabbing his finger towards his other teammate.

There had been days where Kushina had to use her chains to restrain her. There had been days where Minato had to teleport his arrogant student away in blinding speed. There had been days where Noriko and Obito formed a team and beat the scarecrow together. Alas, those days were scarce.

"Obito, formation B," Noriko gritted through clenched teeth. "Activate seal MLM 4.3."

Said Uchiha boy took out four seals and threw them around the the future Copycat. "Seals check."

Kakashi didn't give them time to activate anything and jumped away. His eyes widened when a long bluish tendril shot towards him and curled around his ankle. He tried cutting it off with a kunai but it was useless. He yelped when the tendril pulled him towards the barrier. "Like hell I'll let you two." Taking his famed chakra blade, he slashed the tendril down with the special white chakra.

Inwardly cheering at his succes, he flipped backwards and dodged Obito's punch to his midriff. He avoided Noriko's deadly glowing touch and ducked another roundhouse kick coming from dead last number one.

"Even when you combine all your efforts, it doesn't change a single thing. Two idiots fighting together will become a pair of idiots."

Obito glared at him and Noriko was scowling in annoyance, "How about we beat that idiotic face of yours?" Turning to Obito, Noriko smirked, "Time to unleash our hidden move, Obito."

"You mean...?" His eyes widened as saucers at her affirmative nod.

Punching her hand palm, she grinned evilly, "Time to beat that Scarecrow off the road." Obito copied her movements.

Kakashi stood there watching the two warily. Only Kami knew what they were up to this time.

In unison, "Harem no Jutsu!" Puffs of smoke appeared everywhere and when the smoke vanished, Kakashi was left with the sight of _naked females_. All looking at him with lustful eyes and sinful flesh. He gulped and tried to escape.

"Kakashi- _kun_... we want you." They chorused in passionate moans.

Kakashi felt sick when they latched on him, pushing their squishy bodies against him. This was too much. He felt dizzy and disgusted. Without another word, he turned to the side and threw up. On one of the females. He didn't care though.

" _Ew._ Bakashi, you freak!" Obito's voice resonated throughout the clearing while Noriko was left clutching her side as she laughed loudly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:** I noticed that a lot of people liked it, so here you go another chapter! Enjoy!

 **idea (point) getthe:** Thanks for the suggestion, I will definitely read!

For those who are confused about Noriko's age and the others as well:

-Uchiha Obito= age 12-...

-Uchiha Shisui= age 8-...

-Uchiha Noriko= age 6-...

-Uchiha Itachi= age 3-...

* * *

 **The Blue-eyed Uchiha**

 _-by Angelbloodlover-_

.

 _ **~Friendship, Adventure and Life.  
**_

* * *

Mikoto knew that one day her daughter would be sent to the battlefield. But knowing and witnessing it with your very own eyes were two different things.

Her eyes stung.

"Kaa-chan..." Noriko's worried voice reached her ears.

Her lips trembled.

"...nothing will happen, kaa-chan."

Tears dripped down. One by one.

 _Her_ baby girl was going to fight in a war at the mere age of six. Six, Kami. What kind of mother was she?

"Kaa-chan," Noriko whispered softly, "Nothing will happen to me. Kushina-sensei is there, along with Kakashi, Obito and Rin. Even Minato-sensei will be there for a short period of time."

Mikoto nodded, stifling another sob. She grabbed Noriko's hands with trembling fingers, "Promise me that you'll come back to me."

"I promise, kaa-chan."

Noriko wiped her tears away and helped her up. "We _will_ stop this war. Don't wo-" "Ko-nee-chan! _Don't_ go!" Itachi's footsteps followed by his loud exclamation. The two female Uchihas were rendered speechless when the normally quiet boy had shouted.

He ran towards her and hugged her tightly, not releasing her.

"I promise that I'll be back, little one."

Itachi stiffened, eyes red and cheeks puffy. "...you promise?"

She nodded, "And once nee-chan promises something, she will make it happen. Isn't that true, squirt?"

He bopped his head up and down. Hesitantly. And then, more convinced. Once his big sister promised something, she'd follow through it until the very end. Itachi was certain that his sister wouldn't disappoint him.

"You'll come back?"

"Certainly! I still need to teach you lots of things!" Noriko assured the uncertain boy. "And bat off a lot of girls! And embarrass you in front of your girlfriend!"

Itachi blushed-his sister could be so weird at times.

A loud squeal escaped his lips when strong arms picked him up and twirled him around. He couldn't stop the childish laughter that bubbled out of his lips.

.

Mikoto washed the dishes clean.

She would not think about it. Her daughter would come back.

Next to her, Itachi was reading a book that Noriko had bought for Itachi's birthday.

 _Tale of the Utterly Gutsy Ninja._

To say she had been surprised when Noriko had bought, was an understatement. Her son loved the book. His nose was always stuck in that book of him.

She could only hope that he wouldn't look through the other books from Jiraiya.

.

Rin frowned.

Her eyes swept towards the Uchiha heir.

She wasn't jealous of the girl, in fact, she liked the tiny kunoichi. But something about her seemed off. Especially those eyes of hers.

At times, she was wondering whether she was talking to a six-year old girl or an adult.

"Bakashi! Take that back, you stupid Scarecrow!"

Rin sighed.

And then there were those times where she was certain that Noriko was still, in fact, six years old.

.

Kakashi glared at the Uchiha brat.

Ever since he had met her, he'd wanted to throttle the girl. He _knew_ that she wasn't normal. Even a blind person would _see_ that.

So, it didn't surprise him when she became best friends with Obito. They did say that birds of a feather flock together.

"Bakashi! Stop pestering Obito!" The demon-child screeched.

He lifted his chin upwards and glowered at her pitiful form. "Didn't know that you were his official babysitter."

" _Oi!_ Bastard, Ko-chan and I will pulverize you."

Kakashi grabbed Obito's collar and threw him to the side. Evading Noriko's attempt at grabbing him, he punched her in the gut. In less than two seconds he had decapitated the idiotic duo. How pathetic.

"How did you even become Chūnin?" Turning his attention on Obito, his glare only intensified, "You're even worthless than this freak."

Minato and Kushina appeared from the forest, stared hard at the sight and groaned in annoyance. In unison. Rin could only shrug her shoulder and hope that this mission would be finished. She didn't think that Noriko would imbalance the team _that_ much.

.

Noriko couldn't stop glaring at the back of Kakashi's head. "You're even worse than the _teme_." She spat out.

Kakashi ignored her.

Her anger increased. So did her patience.

Who would've thought her sensei would be this ruthless and heartless?

From a stoic bastard to a perverted lazy pervert. No matter how many times she tried to link those characteristics to the same person, she couldn't. There was no logical explanation as to how he had changed so much.

Still, that didn't meant he could treat everyone like trash. _'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash!'_ Those words were forever etched in her brains. Kakashi had quoted those words from Obito. But seeing him like this _hurt_. She missed _her Kakashi-sensei._

.

Noriko stiffened and dodged the incoming barrage of kunais.

Next to her, she heard Rin shout out Obito's name.

Startled, she locked her eyes on his form, which was her first mistake. One kunai nicked her arm.

She managed to evade all the other ones. As a medic, one was supposed to avoid every projectile throw his or her way. That was Tsunade's golden rule for every medic-nin.

Minato and Kushina were team-tagging and fighting against four shinobis, two each. Kakashi was handling himself well. For a Jounin. Obito was down and Rin was healing him. Growling, she fought against a lanky shinobi. His eyes gleamed predatory.

"Since when did Konoha start sending out babies to the battlefield?" He sneered.

"Watch how _this baby_ will punch you to a bloody pulp."

He smirked in amusement, "Don't get your hopes up, squirt."

She moved her body like a snake, dodging and evading his punches and kicks. His patience was running thin, something she was waiting for. The moment frustration reared its ugly head, would be the moment that she would strike. Sasuke loved to use that method, riling up your enemy and then striking them when all the self-control was gone. Even Kakashi liked it.

Noriko blinked her eyes. Once, twice...

"Ah, it finally kicked in." Her enemy stated coldly.

Blurriness blocked her sight. Dizziness overtook her senses. Waves of nausea hit her.

"...w-hat? P-ois-on..."

The Kusa-nin laughed out loud. "The moment that kunai nicked your arm. It was coated in poison. One of the most potent poison in whole Kusagakure."

Noriko cursed her luck. Her previous parents were busy fighting, Kakashi was fending two more enemy ninjas, Rin was back on the battlefield along with Obito. Her chances of being rescues was minimal. It wasn't fair, why was it always her when it came down to poison-coated weapons? Back during her Wave mission, she had also been poisoned by the Demon brothers. And now again.

This time she had no Kurama to save her ass. Medical knowledge was still limited to healing small wounds and there was no way that she'd be able to extract the poison. She was no genius like Sakura. _Yet._

Unfortunately time was ticking away.

She barely dodged the man when he appeared in front of her.

"You're boring."

Once again, he appeared in front of her, his fist hitting her in the stomach. She was sent flying against a tree, crumbling like a sack of potatoes. Her fingers shook. Sight was blurry. Bile rose from her throat and she threw up.

Weak. She was so weak without Kurama. She didn't think that the fox would be such a huge advantage, saving her ass every time she got poisoned, stabbed or hit with a fully charged Chidori.

The man appeared in front of her and grabbed her throat, squeezing it. "Pitiful. You should've let the grown-ups fight for you." His grip tightened. Black dots invaded her sight and she choked on tears and spit.

Then, Itachi's promise flashed before her eyes. Her vow to keep everyone safe. Her vow to prevent the Uchiha Massacre.

No. _No_. She would not die. Not today. There were so many things she had to do.

Her fingers twitched towards her seal pouch, taking out her gravity seal with trembling fingers. Not hesitating a second, she slapped the seal on the man and watched with silent glee as he cried out from the sudden pressure. He had underestimated her, thinking her to be weak.

Without his support she fell on the ground, panting loud and hard. So cold, she thought feverishly as darkness overtook her.

.

Obito had seen many strange things. He had met a lot of strange people. Gai was a prime example.

But nothing had topped Noriko. She was the embodiment of strangeness. She was beyond weird. And yet, she became his best friend. How ridiculous, a six-year old girl was his best friend. Even knowing _that_ didn't embarrass him. Not anymore. At times, she was better than Rin. He could hardly believe it himself.

She helped him to train and healed his wounds (or the ones that she was capable of). Extra food was a bonus. The best of all was that she stood up for him, not Kakashi but him. Something that Rin had never done. She was always neutral but he wasn't blind. He could see that she loved Kakashi. He would forever remain a good friend, he spat out in the safety of his mind.

It had _hurt._

Noriko had helped him through it. Time and time again.

So, the choice between Rin and Noriko was quickly made.

Still, he would never give up on Rin. He would try until she would tell him otherwise.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he blocked the kunai with his own. "You'll regret attacking us." Obito spat out angrily.

"Shut yer trap, moron. Are ya blind _and_ stupid? It's nine against six."

He stopped putting force behind his kunai and ducked, making the man stumble forward. Obito grabbed his legs and pushed him upwards, dropping his head on the hard ground. Hard. Without thinking he stabbed the man in the head. The stench of blood reached his nose and he almost gagged.

His hands shook and he blinked the nausea away.

This was no time to be a cry-baby. Looking around, his body froze. Time seemed to slow down around him.

Just like that his vision cleared up as a throbbing pain appeared behind his eye sockets.

" _Noriko!"_

.

Team Seven along with Kushina were waiting with abated breath as Rin worked on an unconscious Noriko.

"This is my fault, -tebane! I asked the Sandaime to join your team!" Kushina pulled on her crimson locks.

"Kushina, you couldn't have known that we would've been ambushed. It should've been clear of any enemy ninja." Minato assured her, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Obito sat down next to Rin and held Noriko's hands.

"That brat is way too stubborn to die."

Noriko's eyes fluttered open, a pained groan escaping her lips. "Ba-k-a-shi..."

Said insulted boy looked at everyone with a pointed look, "I told you so."

.

Noriko sulked, a cloud of doom above her.

"Not fair..."

Obito chuckled and snaked his arm around her shoulder, "No need to feel so down, Ko-chan! It's a great day! The flowers are bloomi-" "It's _autumn._ " Kakashi mocked.

"No one asked you, Bakashi!" He shouted angrily.

Rin sighed in annoyance. "Guys..."

"No one wants to hear your pathetic story of how your Sharingan activated for the _sixteenth time._ "

Noriko sulked even more.

Minato and Kushina only chuckled in amusement.

It had been a week already while they had waited for Noriko to recover. She had been lucky that Rin was a skilled medic-nin. The only good thing that came out of that fight was Obito's Sharingan. He had finally activated it, after wanting it for so long.

.

Fugaku saw his daughter. He had stiffened and almost killed Minato and Kushina when he saw in which state she was brought back.

"Tou-chan..."

Two tiny arms engulfed him in a hug. He sighed tiredly. "Noriko, are you hurt in any way?"

She shook her head, black bangs hitting her cheeks.

"Sit down and tell me everything from the start."

Thus, Noriko started from the beginning till the end. Meanwhile Fugaku listened patiently as a parent should.

Noriko smiled softly at her father. He might seem like a rock to many people but only she could see how much he loved them.

.

Mikoto hummed a quiet tune as she braided her daughter's hair. "Are you hungry, dear?"

"I wouldn't mind some chocolate cake."

The Uchiha Matriarch chuckled, "How about we bake one?"

Noriko nodded in excitement, already running to the kitchen.

She stood up and followed her daughter, smiling in contentment. The weight in her heart had disappeared the moment her daughter walked through their door.

.

Shisui knocked on the door and blinked his eyes in confusion. "...chipmunk?"

"Poodle!"

He grinned at her disastrous appearance, white flour all over her clothes and face. "What would Fugaku-sama say?"

His jaws slacked open when Fugaku appeared behind her, flour on his face as well.

"...never in my life did I think..." Shisui muttered in obvious shock.

Noriko giggled at his look, "Come inside, the chocolate cake is almost done!"

That was the start of a great friendship between Shisui and Noriko. To Fugaku and Mikoto's delight.

.

"Come on Obito! We have to destroy that Scarecrow!"

Obito huffed and dropped on the ground, gasping for breath.

"Think of the reward! Bakashi's defeat at your hands!" Noriko continued cheering him on as she did the same exercises as him.

"You're ki-llin-g me..."

The blue-eyed Uchiha ignored his remark and continued pestering him until he was groveling on the ground.

He tried again, "I can't... dear Kami... How c-ome you'r-e a-live..."

"Nonsense! You will do all your sit-ups, push-ups and many more! Just like Gai! Let the power of youth embrace you!"

Obito shot upwards, screaming in horror. He looked around and sighed in relief. "...just a bad dream, Obito. Nothing to worry about."

.

"I can't wait to have grandchildren! All running in the house, screaming that they want to become Hokage."

Kushina chuckled in amusement. "Slow down, Koto-chan. How am I supposed to catch up to you?"

Here she was talking about grandchildren while Kushina wasn't even married. Let alone have children _or_ grandchildren.

Mikoto wriggled her eyebrows, "When will you start a family with Minato?"

Kushina blushed a bright red. "Mik-ot-o!"

Said woman only laughed, her laughter tinkling around the house.

.

Itachi shook his head. He knew this would become a disaster.

"Chi-chan, come, we have to be quiet." He was picked up by his sister.

To his left he saw Shisui sweating nervously, "Maybe we shouldn't do this."

Obito and Noriko stared at him with narrowed eyes.

"...I m-ean let's do th-is. Yay, woohoo, I'm exc-ited!"

Itachi sweatdropped.

How did they get swept up in this?

"So, Shisui will trap the bathroom with chalk seals and pink-colored shampoos." Obito explained.

Noriko nodded, "Obito will do the kitchen and the toilet. Make sure he won't forget this."

The Sharingan user grinned evilly, eyes gleaming. "I'll make sure to write a nice card as well."

"Last but not least, Itachi and I will do his bedroom. Spawn a lot of copies of Icha Icha in his room and replace all his blue masks with pink ones. If I have time I'll decorate his entire bedroom with the color orange! Make sure you hide all evidence, use the antiseptic smell to confuse him."

Shisui face-palmed. "We're going to die."

Itachi silently agreed with his statement, blushing slightly at the mention of Jiraiya's adult novels. Mikoto and Noriko had forbidden him to read it. Not that he would read it though.

Obito and Noriko placed their hands on top of each other, the other two following. "Go Uchiha Pranking Team!"

.

Minato stopped dead in his tracks. "Kakashi... what happened to your apartment?"

The last Hatake could only stare incredulously, jaws slacked open. His dining table, chairs were all glued to his ceiling. His cutlery was hanging on the ceiling like decoration. There was something written on a piece of paper. When he picked it up he could only see the letter _i_ on it.

He ignored Minato's muffled laughter, crumbling the piece of paper in his hand. He would destroy those who vandalized his home.

.

Kakashi flushed the toilet but to his surprise it didn't work.

Confused, he tried again, harder this time. "What the hell?"

When he tried once more, his toilet exploded.

.

He sighed tiredly and took off his mask in his bedroom.

Wait a moment...

He froze. What in the name of the Sage was going on here?!

Porn books and pink masks everywhere.

"Why the fuck is my bedroom orange?!"

Clenching his hands into fists, he swore to kill the culprits.

He saw red.

.

Stepping out of the shower, he glared at his reflection. Pink hair. Those fucking brats.

"I'll kill _them_." He snarled in anger.

He took his towel and stiffened when he felt the slight use of chakra. Before he knew it, chalk bombs exploded in his face.

.

Shisui almost cowered when Kakashi was stomping towards him, eyes blazing furiously.

"Where. Is. Obito. _And_. Noriko." He gritted through clenched teeth.

He didn't betray them but he did point out their location.

"Left!" He squeaked out and ran.

.

Obito and Noriko were sparring when Kakashi appeared between them, kicking them both away.

Thanks to good reflexes, they blocked the surprise attack and flipped away.

"Bakashi, can't you see we're training!" Noriko yelled in outrage, fist raised.

Obito smirked smugly.

Kakashi's eye twitched, chakra charging visibly. " _Run_."

Noriko stared at him. Obito stared at him.

For the first time in life they obeyed Kakashi's order.

.

Kushina was walking towards the Uchiha district. When suddenly, two black blurs appeared, passing her by. "Must be Obito and Noriko. Strange, who were they running from?"

She stopped and looked behind her.

Silver and chirping blue appeared next. Ah, Kakashi with a fully charged Chidori. One of his newly-created jutsu.

She chortled in laughter. "Those idiots probably did something again."

.

Itachi shook his head, "My apologies but Noriko-onee-chan isn't home."

Kakashi jerked his head and walked away, fingers twitching.

"Itachi-kun, who was at the door?"

He turned around and stared at his mother, "Hatake-san."

She tilted her head to the side, "What for?"

"To kill Ko-nee-chan." He deadpanned seriously.

Mikoto laughed in amusement, patting her son's head. Her son was so cute.

Itachi was serious though.

.

Minato glowed in pride as he announced the news. "You're looking at the future Yondaime!"

Kushina grinned in joy, hugging the love of her life. "I have always believe in you, -tebane!"

Noriko smiled. This was what she was aiming to protect.

"Congratulations, Minato-oji!"

Uncle was as close as she could get, Noriko thought sadly. Still, she was thankful.

Team Seven congratulated their sensei for his well-deserved promotion and dream.

"Sensei, watch out because I _will_ be taking that hat from you!" Obito proclaimed.

"Nu-uh! I'll be the Godaime!" Noriko butted in.

"You can be the Rokudaime!"

Noriko glowered at her best friend. "How about you become the Nanadaime!"

" _How about you both die."_

Minato, Kushina and Rin sighed in defeat when the trio started bickering.

"Want to celebrate it at my house?" Kushina offered.

Minato and Rin nodded and followed her, leaving the other three behind.

.

Team Seven became a four man's team after Minato's announcement. Officially. Kakashi becoming their Jounin leader.

Much to Obito and Noriko's dismay.

They vowed to try and become Jounin as soon as possible.

.

Obito hopped from tree to tree, Noriko behind him. They had split up and were meant to infiltrate Iwagakure's troops to destroy their provision. It was a mission of great importance and normally it would've been given to another team but Kakashi had requested it.

Only Hiruzen, Minato and Kushina knew why he had chosen that specific mission.

He wanted to correct his father's mistake. Do the thing that his father should have done years ago.

They jumped on the ground, sneaking behind trees and crawling under bushes. It was with regret and remorse that Noriko killed the Iwa-nin quietly. She couldn't allow him to live on and alert the other guards. Picking his dead body up, she hid his body away.

Obito was taking down the other guards.

Sneaking further she saw two more Iwa-nins guarding a dozen prisoners. She crouched lowly, eavesdropping.

"-homes."

The other brown-haired shinobi mocked cruelly. "How pitiful. An entire village eradicated."

His partner nodded in agreement. "These lowlifes were captured on the outskirts of Iwagakure."

"The last remnants of Uzushiogakure. Our orders were to kill off all the useless ones who aren't able to work anymore."

"These ugly red-haired freaks deserv-" His words became a gurgled mess as he choked on his blood. His partner turned around in confusion, eyes wide when he saw his dead partner. Before he could utter another word, a kunai was lodged between his forehead.

Noriko didn't like killing but at times it was something she was forced to do.

Breathing out shakily, she stood up and regarded the red-haired prisoners with slight awe. "You're all survivors from Uzushiogakure..."

One of the chained prisoners nodded curtly, bags under his eyes. His body looked famished. They all looked like they would drop dead at any moment.

Noriko counted twelve survivors, ranging from teenagers to elderly people. She destroyed their chains and gave them whatever food and water she had left. They needed it more than she did. Summoning up a clone, she gave it orders to place exploding seals around the provision containers and led the distraught Uzumaki survivors away from prying eyes.

Soon Obito joined them and his jaws slacked open. "I left you for ten minutes."

Noriko giggled and introduced the weary Uzumakis.

.

Hiruzen stared at Noriko. His eyes moved towards a sheepish-looking Obito.

"What have you two done?"

His eyebrow twitched. These two Uchihas would be the death of him.

Noriko chuckled awkwardly, rubbing her hair. She was nervous. And ecstatic.

He raised his lone eyebrow, waiting. "Well?"

"Its hard to explain, jiji. It's better if you see it with your very own eyes." Noriko let out another nervous chuckle and opened the door.

Twelve red-haired Uzumakis walked inside.

Hiruzen's pipe dropped on the floor, tobacco scattered on the ground. Eyes wide and jaws slacked open.

"What in the name of-?"

Thus, the story was told again in full length.

.

Once upon a time thirty Uzumakis were living in a large sheltered barn house, away from civilization.

Two toddlers.

Eight teenagers.

Ten adults.

Ten elderly people.

Twelve males and eighteen females.

Out of the thirty twenty-four were fully trained ninjas. They were lucky. And because of their skills they had managed to survive up till now.

Their lives weren't the best but they were happy. To be able to live on and watch their young ones grow up and learn all there was about their forgotten village.

Then, one day, that happiness was shattered and they were invaded by enemies. Ambushed. Slaughtered like cattle.

Out of the thirty survivors, only nineteen were left alive. Wounded and humiliated.

They were turned into cheap labor, working for their enemies. Food was scarce and so was clean water.

First came dehydration, followed by famine. Next came their will to live one. And finally they succumbed to death. One by one.

Until one day, a black-haired kunoichi came to their rescue.

.

Kushina muffled her cries of happiness and looked at her living clan members.

Her eyes locked with Noriko and with another choked sob, she hugged her tightly. " _Arigatou."_

Never in her entire life did she think she would meet another Uzumaki. Her _wish_ did come true. After so many years.

It had never been her dream to become the first female Hokage. No, that dream was meant for Minato. _Her dream_ was to rebuild the Uzumaki clan.

.

Danzo watched with hawk eyes as the village was flooded with red-haired Uzumakis. He didn't think that Hiruzen would be stupid enough to allow them free reign in Konoha. _During war time._

"Hiruzen, think about it. They could be spies for all we know." He tried reasoning.

His Hokage and rival rubbed his temples, "Danzo, I appreciate your dedication to the village but torture is the last thing they need. We were once allied with the famed village and now we must do our duties to the survivors." He sighed softly and continued, "That doesn't mean that they aren't being watched. Minato, Kushina and Team Seven are keeping an eye out for any suspicious behaviors."

Danzo almost snapped his cane in two.

"At the very least, allow m-" "You will leave them be. That's _final._ " Hiruzen's voice boomed angrily.

Without another word, he turned around and left the office, scheming and planning. Hiruzen was a fool to allow them free reign.

.

Orochimaru licked his lips in glee.

All these Uzumakis. They were perfect for his experiments, known for their longevity.

If only those pesky brats of Team Seven would leave. Along with Minato and Kushina.

Narrowing his eyes, he waited until the time he could strike.

.

Hiruzen walked calmly towards Kushina, a soft smile on his lips. "Kushina-chan, I hear you're becoming quite the clan head."

She blushed a bright red, mumbling, "I'm not sure if I can be the clan head. No one has decid-" "Nonsense, Kushina-chan." One of the elderly Uzumaki spoke up, gentle eyes set on the shy girl. "I can assure you that everyone already regards you as their leader."

Kushina flushed even more.

Hiruzen chuckled and looked at the eldest Uzumaki. One who had even seen Ashina Uzumaki. Although that was when he was a mere toddler. He had been trained under many proficient seal masters and had become one of the few seal masters in Konoha.

"Hokage-sama, I want to thank you for your hospitality and kindness. We wouldn't be alive if it weren't for your ninjas."

Hiruzen had told him that it was his duty to lend a hand to his fellow ally. That was the least he could do after Uzushiogakure's fall.

After two more months, the Uzumakis were cleared of any suspicion. They became Konoha's children. Some took up their jobs as ninjas, some as seal masters. As a token of gratitude Hiruzen gifted them with a small compound from an extinct clan. They finally had a place to call home.

From that day on Kushina became their clan head. And the compound was known as the Uzumaki clan.

.

Noriko, Obito, Shisui and Itachi were frequent visitors of the Uzumaki compound. They were helping out to restore the clan grounds, cleaning out the grounds. While the Uzumakis were painting their houses with bright colors and engraving swirly symbols on every surface.

Seal masters were placing the necessary seals around the compound, creating a safe environment.

No enemy would ever be able to trespass in their territory. No, Uzumakis weren't stupid- they had learned their lesson _a long time ago_.

Through Kushina many other ninjas came to their aid.

Skilled doton-users hollowed out the Uzumaki grounds and created small canyons through the houses.

Next came the suiton-users. They created rivers and whirlpools.

Sakura trees and colorful flowers were sowed and watered. By using chakra they stimulated the growth and soon the Uzumaki compound looked and smelled like the destroyed Uzushiogakure.

.

Through Noriko and Itachi the Uzumaki clan gained a trustworthy ally in the Uchiha clan. The clan trusted Noriko's judgement, so did Fugaku.

Never in his life did he think that his daughter would rebuild the Uzumaki clan and create a decent treaty with them.

The Uchiha clan gave them protection and high quality weapons while the Uzumaki gave them protection in the form of quality seals.

Win-win situation for everyone.

.

"Team Seven, your mission will be to destroy the Kannabi Bridge." Hiruzen stated coolly, fingers clenched. "After this Iwagakure won't be able to provide supplies to their front fighters. I'm counting on you."

Noriko almost flinched when she heard their next mission. This was it. It was now or never. She would make sure that none of her teammates would die in this mission.

Once the Hokage dismissed them, Noriko ran straight home and picked up one of her scrolls hidden in one of her secret stash. In her scroll was an array of gravity seals, shock seals, water seals, chakra seals, medical seals and many more. She had fully prepared herself for this mission. Nothing would go wrong, she swore on her grave.

.

Kakashi received useful gifts from his team, even Obito and Noriko had given him something. Something that had surprised him.

Minato had gifted him a Flying Thunder God kunai.

Rin came next with a medical pack.

Obito had given him a couple of jutsu scrolls.

And finaly, Noriko had given him a set of seals which consisted of gravity seals, medical seals, raiton seals and many more.

If Team Seven had noticed the slight twitch of his lips then they chose not to say anything.

.

Obito raised his eyebrow as he regarded his best friend carefully. For some weird reason, she was reacting jittery.

"Noriko-chan?"

Said girl turned towards him, eyes narrowed in slits as she observed her surroundings.

To be frank, it was starting to creep him out.

"Obito, _focus_."

Kakashi glanced at her. Rin frowned her eyebrows and Minato watched his girlfriend's student with hawk eyes.

After Noriko's statement, Team Seven became focused on their mission. No one dared to speak a word.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:** Thank you for everyone who reviewed! I'm glad many of you enjoyed the previous chapter!

For those who were wondering about Noriko's Sharingan. She hasn't awakened it.

For those who are confused about Noriko's age and the others as well:

-Uchiha Obito= age 13-...

-Uchiha Shisui= age 9-...

-Uchiha Noriko= age 7-...

-Uchiha Itachi= age 4-...

* * *

 **The Blue-eyed Uchiha**

 _-by Angelbloodlover-_

.

 _ **~Memories, Happiness and Regrets.  
**_

* * *

Noriko swiftly blocked the incoming kunai and killed the clone with one calculating kill. She was becoming stronger with each passing day. Even Kakashi was getting a hard time to defeat her.

Obito was easier but his Sharingan posed a great threat.

While Rin was easy to defeat. Not to be crude or arrogant but the girl wasn't a great front line attacker. She was a much better medic-nin.

Sweat tickled off her forehead and she clenched her clammy hands. She didn't like admitting it but she was so damn scared. Flipping backwards, she threw five kunais and watched with satisfaction as the clones vanished in smoke.

Obito was doing much better than she had thought. Thanks to his training and Sharingan he was able to successfully kill every enemy nin. Even Kakashi had a hard time fighting Obito. His Sharingan had boosted his confidence and skill alike.

Bending her back backwards, she avoided being nicked with another kunai. She had learnt her lesson the previous time. Since that disastrous accident she had asked her father to train her in evasion. Her father kept true to his word and trained her until she could dodge any projectile with closed eyes. Or in her sleep.

Hand palms were placed on the ground and chakra was sent to her muscled legs. She coiled the muscles in her legs and send a ruthless kick to another clone. Her senses were tingling and without another word she somersaulted forwards, landing on her two legs. Right on time too. She blocked a kunai and twirled to the side as the clone tried using force to catch her off guard.

"Not gonna happen, baka." She silenced him with a clean kill.

Her eyes widened when she heard the chirping of a thousand birds. Kakashi.

Locking her eyes on his form, she narrowed them in slits. "That idiot." She joined Obito and Rin as they, too, waited with abated breath as Minato took out the real enemy _and_ saved his stubborn student. At the same time.

Noriko was in awe. Her father was absolutely amazing. "Sugoi..."

The other members of Team Seven could only nod in agreement.

.

Obito and Noriko were glowing. Smugness radiated off them in waves.

Kakashi glared at them as Rin healed the wound on his shoulder. " _Shut up_."

"This time they have all the rights to ridicule you, Kakashi." Minato scolded, an angry frown on his face. "You could have died. What were you thinking when you blindly rushed into the battlefield?!" He shook his head, disappointment written in his eyes.

The last Hatake looked down in shame, hands clenched into fists. He had never wanted to disappoint his sensei. One of the few people he looked up to.

Minato sighed softly. "Kakashi's wound is serious. Let's get some rest before we continue."

Team Seven found a spot to rest for the following night.

.

"Sensei, why does Kakashi act the way he does."

Thus, Minato told Obito and Noriko the story of a happy boy who grew under the care of a dedicated father. The father he idolized and loved with all his heart.

"Then one day Sakumo was sent to a mission of great importance." He continued quietly. "His team got captured and he found himself stuck between two choices. One of the hardest in his entire life. Finish the mission and abandon his teammates or rescue them and abort the mission."

Noriko gulped.

Obito sweated profusely, eyes as wide saucers.

No one dared to speak up. Both entranced in the tragic story of Kakashi's past.

"He chose to save his teammates at the cost of his reputation. When he came back everyone ignored him and ridiculed his actions which led to another war. He became ostracized and finally he succumbed into a deep depression. In the end, he committed suicide."

Noriko sniffed, rubbing her eyes. Obito copying her actions.

"Ever since then Kakashi chose to stick to the rules and closed himself off." Minato finished with a regretful sigh. "Use this information wisely." He said with narrowed eyes.

The two promised him not to abuse his trust and went to sleep with a heavy heart.

.

The following day, Minato left Team Seven to attack on the front line and distract the Iwa-nins from their missions.

Kakashi became their leader. No one objected, not even Obito. This made him raise his eyebrow in surprise.

Noriko stared at her captain and nodded. "We're yours to command."

Her statement earned her incredulous looks from Kakashi and Rin. Never did they think that she would utter such words. What happened to those two?

He furrowed his eyebrows and shook his head clear. "Let's go."

Four blurs shot further into enemy territory, mind focused on their mission objective.

Destroy the Bridge.

.

Noriko stiffened.

She felt watched. Looking around she saw nothing. But that didn't mean there was no enemy.

Her team watched her weave the seals for ' _enemy'_ and _'hidden'._

Kakashi scratched his masked cheek. _Understood._

Rin became even more cautious, eyes glancing around her surrounding.

Sharingan activated, Obito looked around. He stiffened and dashed towards Kakashi. " _Duck!"_

Bewildered, Kakashi obeyed and felt the slap of wind against his back. Placing his hands on the ground, he kicked the hidden enemy away from him. A pained groan followed with a loud hiss.

The silver-haired shinobi took his fighting stance, "Formation B! Obito status."

Team Seven re-grouped.

"The enemy is using some kind of jutsu to become invincible. I can pick his chakra with my Sharingan. For the moment, I can't seem to find him. He must have used the trees to hide." Obito whispered.

Noriko glared at the trees and stiffened when she felt a flicker of chakra above them and to their left. Her chakra sensing ability had tripled in this body. The only theory she had on her weird new ability was because she was reincarnated with all her memories intact. Still, it gave her a huge advantage. She was an excellent sensor because of this.

Reacting swiftly, she threw two kunais, chalk seals attached. Her lips curled upwards when white dust exploded and covered their enemies from head to toe. "Try hiding now, bastards!" She taunted smugly.

Kakashi nodded in gratitude.

Their enemies appeared, consisting of two Iwa shinobi. Both looking furious, ready to kill them off. "You brats will be sorry, especially you." The bushy brown-haired Iwa nin spat out towards Noriko, an ugly sneer on his face. "I'll enjoy torturing you until you beg for death."

Obito snarled in anger, "Like you will touch her!"

Their eyes locked on his Sharingan, lips curling in vicious glee. "An Uchiha. What a delicious treat."

Noriko shivered at that foreboding look.

"Over my _dead_ body." Kakashi growled through clenched teeth. Much to Obito's shock.

...was Kakashi sticking up to him?

"Code orange." Kakashi spoke up, a hidden message in his words. Then, chaos descended.

Noriko threw her barrier seal, followed by her famed chalk seal. Every member of Team Seven threw their advanced gravity seals around their perimeter, followed by their invisibility seal. The seals glowed and adapted to their surrounding, changing colors. This had been a recent development by Noriko. She had used the idea of a chameleon to create both seals.

Loud curses followed and when the dust dissipated, Team Seven minus Noriko went into hiding.

"Are you for real?" One of the enemy nin asked incredulously.

Noriko inwardly chuckled, a fond memory popping in her mind. There was a time where she would attack head on. To use that tactic here was ingenious. Kakashi had appraised her idea, one of his few acknowledgements.

Outwardly, she took the persona of a stubborn girl. Pointing her finger towards them, she challenged them in a childish voice. "I can take you both on!"

On cue, "You baka, you were supposed to hide." Obito screeched according to plan. His voice echoed throughout the forest. The enemy couldn't pinpoint his location.

"Shut up!" Noriko insulted, pretending to become all flustered up.

The enemy shared a look of disbelief. Smirking, one of the two charged straight towards Noriko, intent to kill clear in his eyes.

Noriko dodged his attack and grinned in victory. "Tsk. Tsk. Always look underneath the underneath." She quoted mockingly. Her hands glowed a bright blue, "Seal activate."

" _Wha_ -?"

The entire area lit up, a bluish barrier surrounding them. With it, gravity became a fierce monster. The enemy buckled under the pressure, kunai against his neck. "...and check." Obito murmured coolly, Sharingan blazing dizzily.

Baffled, the other Iwa-nin stiffened, jumping away from the barrier. Right to where they wanted him. Kakashi and Rin sneaked behind the shinobi from both sides, using the invisibility seal as a cloak. It was better to strike from two sides and corner the enemy. Rin incapacitated the enemy's legs with chakra scalpels while Kakashi stabbed him in the heart. The enemy was too late to pick up their chakra, hidden carefully.

The invisibility seal had been something that Noriko had created with the aid of Sotsune-sensei, the best seal master in the Uzumaki clan. He had aided her throughout her many trials. But finally, she had achieved the seal she had been working on. It was something she had created purely for this mission.

It was a quick fight but it left Team Seven on edge. This could have become a disastrous mission without Obito's Sharingan.

Kakashi allowed a tiny smile to appear on his face. "Good job everyone."

His team beamed in pride.

.

Through the aid of the Sharingan, Obito interrogated the remaining enemy.

They found out that more Iwa-nins would arrive at their outpost, a few miles from the Kannabi Bridge. Approximately around the thirty shinobis.

Information like that was vital during war times. Thus, Team Seven went to the enemy's hideout to prepare an ambush and spawn as many seals as they could get.

The enemy wouldn't know what hit them. Minato wasn't the only person who could put fear into the enemy's heart.

.

Team Seven waited nervously as the enemy shinobis appeared. The moment the stepped inside the perimeter, Kakashi nodded towards Noriko.

"Time for some action," was her quiet reply. Grinning foxily, she activated all the gravity seals simultaneously.

Obito smirked in succes when all the Iwa-nins dropped on their knees, gasping in pain from the sudden increase of gravity. The gravity seals used her chakra; the more chakra she used, the heavier the pressure became.

She breathed out shakily, her hands shaking. To lose a large proportionate of chakra in one go always made her dizzy. Shaking her head, her mind cleared out. She really needed to start working on it. Her mind was having a hard time to adjust to this body's chakra level. It wasn't bad but it would never reach the same level that she had in her previous life.

Team Seven appeared in front of all the shinobi.

"Nani, we were defeated by a bunch of brats!" One of them shouted in fury, face pushed against the ground.

Kakashi glared at the person who spoke up. "It'd be favorable on your part to keep your mouth shut or I'll rip out your tongue."

That effectively made him shut up.

"How long Noriko?" _...for the seals' effect to vanish,_ was left unsaid.

She looked up, "I'd estimate less than thirty minutes."

He nodded and gave the signal. "Kill them all but one."

Obito swallowed loudly, Rin paled and Noriko shut her eyes for a second.

The Jounin leader was the first to move. Kunai in hand, he started stabbing the enemy one by one.

"We have no choice..." Noriko resigned herself to sleepless nights and nightmares. With each kill, she could see that Rin became paler and paler. Placing a warm hand on Rin, she shook her head. "I'll finish them. _Don't_."

Rin shook her head. "I can't just stand there and watch! I'll continue."

Noriko sighed and continued.

In the end, they had left one shinobi alive. "You're a-ll mon-ster-s!" He screamed in madness, his entire body trembling. "Dear Ka-mi..." He choked out and promptly threw up.

Kakashi spoke coldly, "Obito interrogate him."

Sighing tiredly, Obito activated his Sharingan and grabbed the enemy's chin.

Noriko wished she could be home already, snuggling against her adorable brother.

.

War left no one sane, Noriko concluded with a heavy heart. During the interrogation Minato appeared through the aid of the kunai given to Kakashi. He had ordered them to free the traumatized shinobi.

Everyone had been surprised when she had requested to store the dead shinobis in one of her seals. As a token of respect. No one deserved to rot and be eaten by animals. They all deserved a proper burial.

Kakashi had scoffed at her request but eventually changed his mind and started helping out. He told them that without his help it would take too much time.

Noriko didn't say a word, but deep inside she knew that he agreed with her.

So, Team Seven had given all the scrolls to the shinobi and told him to run.

.

"Mission complete."

Team Seven had finished the mission without any casualties on their side, much to Noriko's apparent relief. She wouldn't have been able to handle _that_ kind of stress.

Hiruzen inclined his head in gratitude. "Good job, Team Seven. You have done Konoha a great favor. Without the bridge Iwa can't deliver supplies to their shinobis. I have a feeling this war will be over soon."

Noriko could only hope so.

.

"Tadaima." A quiet voice murmured tiredly.

Mikoto appeared.

Her composure crumbled.

Noriko fell on her knees, silent tears dripping down her cheeks.

" _Noriko_!"

All she could do was grasp her mothers blouse and bawl her eyes out.

"I'm _so_ sorry kaa-chan. I didn't want to... I really didn't..."

She kept apologizing. To all the people she killed. To herself. To her sanity.

How was Itachi able to kill all his family members? How had he coped with all the guilt and self-hate?

.

Fugaku closed his eyes and breathed out. "I see..."

Mikoto stood there, clenching her hands tightly.

She had enough of this war. Her husband was hardly home. Her child was traumatized beyond reason. Day in, day out, she prayed to Kami that her family would return home. _Alive_. But this war had raged on too long.

Her heart couldn't handle this anymore.

Would her baby boy be forced to fight as well?

She placed her hand on her stomach. "Fugaku, she can't handle this anymore. _I_ can't handle this."

With a tired sigh, he brought his wife closer to him. "Neither can I, Mikoto..."

.

After her breakdown, Noriko became better. She had needed a shoulder to cry on. Someone to talk to.

Her mother kept fussing and worrying over her. She didn't complain though. She loved her mother and would do anything for her.

When her father walked in, she stiffened.

...and only relaxed when he walked towards her, muscled arms pulling her in a fatherly embrace. She hugged him back.

"Noriko," her father started, "I'm proud of you."

Startled, she looked up. Her father rarely, if ever, complimented her.

Fugaku chuckled softly when his strange daughter sniffed quietly, rubbing her eyes. "I'm not crying tou-chan, there is just something in my eyes."

"I'm sure there is, Noriko."

.

When Itachi saw his sister with a gentle smile on her beautiful face, he ran towards her.

Noriko crouched on her knee and engulfed him in a warm embrace. "I missed you, otouto..."

He didn't admit it but that day Itachi cried on her shoulder. Noriko had promised him that she wouldn't tell a soul.

.

"So. What happened to you?"

She chuckled quietly.

"That bad huh?" Shisui asked again, eyes set on the starry sky.

Noriko glanced to her right, regarding the prodigious Uchiha with a solemn look. "How many?"

No explanation was needed. He understood her.

"Too many."

She nodded in sadness.

.

Noriko walked towards the Uzumaki compound, her brother walking next to her. Their hands intertwined.

"Have you kept up your training?"

He nodded, "Hai, nee-chan!" Then, feeling shy, he asked quietly, "Will you train me afterwards?"

"Sure, Chi-chan!"

He laughed quietly, feeling happy.

When they passed through the giant gate, many red-haired Uzumakis waved at the Uchiha siblings.

Itachi knew that all these people were alive because of his sister. She really was a great person. And many people in the clan looked up to her. They respected her even more than their current clan head, Uzumaki Kushina.

No one could blame them though.

Noriko had rescued them when they were on the brink of extinction.

She was the person he looked up to the most. His idol. _His_ nee-chan.

.

The blue-eyed Uchiha bowed deeply for her Fuinjutsu master. "Sotsune-sensei, I feel honored."

"So do I, Noriko."

Next to her, Fugaku inclined his head in respect. "Uzumaki-sama, I-" "Please call me, Sotsune."

"Alright," The Uchiha clan head continued, "Sotsune-san, we would be greatly in your debt if your clan would take a few Uchihas as their apprentices."

Without a second thought, the Uzumaki decided. "Then so be it. We'll take two apprentices of our choosing."

Fugaku and Noriko bowed in gratitude.

Together, "Arigatou."

.

One of the two apprentices was Noriko. The other was a girl going by the name of Nozomi.

The Uzumaki clan kept to their promise and trained them in the sealing arts. This way the Uchiha clan would have another skill to make people fear them.

Sharingan _and_ Fuinjutsu. Many thought it to be overkill.

Not Fugaku though.

He smirked in pride at his clan's reputation.

.

Noriko blinked her eyes, jaws slacked open.

Next to her, Itachi was staring with a constipated look. He didn't know whether to be in awe or grimace in disgust.

"What do you say, brat? Want to train under my tutelage?"

The blue-eyed Uchiha swallowed loudly. She couldn't believe this. Was this real?

Her eyes stung. Her lips trembled. Her fingers shook.

...Jiraiya waved his hands hurriedly, "Kid, you don't have to if you don't want to! Just don't cry!"

He was promptly attacked in a fierce hug.

Itachi frowned at her sister's reaction. At times he couldn't read her. Now was one of those times.

The white-haired Sannin cast a confused glance to Itachi. But he was as clueless as him.

Noriko could only cry her heart out.

...and promise to keep him safe _and_ alive.

.

Minato and Kushina sat down on the table. Their dining table was filled with people they loved. _Their_ precious people.

Fugaku, Mikoto, Noriko and Itachi. Along with Shisui who had tagged along.

Team Seven consisting of Kakashi, Obito and Rin.

All the Uzumakis were present.

And finally there was Jiraiya who was grinning lecherously.

They smiled softly as Minato placed a hand on Kushina's stomach. "We want to announce something big."

"We're going to be parents, -ttebane!"

Everyone froze. And then congratulations and hugs were in order.

That night they feasted for a new beginning and the end of the war.

.

Noriko walked mindlessly through the street of Konoha.

When Minato and Kushina have announced their big surprise, she had been ecstatic. _Her counterpart_ was conceived. Would it be a boy? Or a girl? She didn't know.

But there was a part of her that was jealous. She couldn't help it. It disgusted her though.

So, she decided to go for a walk and clear her mind. Not that it was working but still... She didn't want to feel like that, they would be hurt if they would see her reaction on the birth of their new child.

"Ko-chan?"

She turned around and found Shisui standing there, with raised eyebrow.

Would he be able to see the jealousy and self-hate in her eyes?

"...are you alright?" He asked worriedly, concern written on his face.

Sighing, she shook her head. "Do you ever have the feeling that you want to shut everything away from your mind?"

"All the times."

She grimaced at his honest answer.

"But," he continued, "Then I think of all my precious people and smile. Even you Noriko. You're all very important to me."

She smiled softly at his statement. It warmed her heart to hear that.

"Thank you, Shisui. I think I needed to hear that."

He waved her off, "Don't mention it." He grinned brightly, "Wanna spar?"

"Sure!"

.

"Sotsune-sensei! I did it!"

The old man rumbled in amusement, regarding his student with a fond look. "Noriko-chan, you really are one of a kind!"

He had personally requested to train the Uchiha heir. Then, it became apparent that all the Uzumakis wanted to train her. Three days, that was how many days it took for the Uzumakis to come to a decision. They had created a contest to create the best seal under high stress and pressure. In the end he had won.

He smirked in smugness as he thought about his seal.

A seal that contained water and activated whenever a person wanted to have a drink. Furthermore, it also had the ability to store more water in it _and_ filter out any dirty water.

Their little contest had created a big ruckus in Konoha and many villagers wanted to see the show. Entrance tickets had been sold to any person who came inside the Uzumaki compound. Most of them had been Uchihas, along with the clan head's family. They had earned quite a sum and used it to restore their compound even more.

The Uzumaki treasure was starting to fill out nicely as well.

And some Uzumakis used the money to open up different shops in the district.

Uzumaki Daichi opened up the only seal shop in whole Konoha.

Uzumaki Chinatsu opened up a book shop.

With that income the treasury would be re-filled.

.

In the beginning the Uzumakis had been considered outsiders.

Konoha had been wary of the strangers. But that image was shattered, piece after piece, as they saw their future Yondaime associating with the red-haired anomalies. When they had heard their resident Uzumaki had become the Uzumaki clan head, their worries became _almost_ non-existent.

Soon, the Uchiha clan mingled with the red-haired outsiders and no villager was stupid enough to disregard their judgement.

Especially considering the fact that the Uchiha heir became an apprentice under the best seal master.

After the Uchiha clan came the other clans but none would gain the same respect as the Uchiha clan. There was a reason they only took Uchihas as their apprentices.

No one would have thought that the Uzumaki clan would prosper so much in one single year. But they _did_.

In the end, the Uzumaki became known as the best Fuinjutsu users in Konoha.

...and also for popping out children like it had no name.

.

Village: Konohagakure, Village Hidden in the Leaves

Affiliation: Uzumaki clan

Known for: Fuinjutsu and pranks

Population: twenty-five and counting

.

Sasuke was going to be born soon, Noriko thought in happiness. Born during summer. She cheered loudly as her mother smiled warmly at her actions.

"I can't wait to hold the baby, kaa-chan!"

Mikoto chuckled, placing a hand on her expecting stomach. "Tell me about it."

The blue-eyed Uchiha sat down next to her mother and Itachi, placing her ear on her mother's bare stomach.

She locked eyes with Itachi and grinned brightly, "We're going to have a baby brother, Chi-chan!"

Itachi closed his eyes and smiled softly. "Hai, Ko-nee-chan, our baby brother to protect."

Mikoto almost cried from the sheer happiness and instead pulled her children closer to her.

"You're all _my_ children to protect."

.

Initially Fugaku had wanted to take Itachi with him to the war-raging battlefield.

To help him mature quickly.

Noriko had resolutely disagreed. There was no way her baby brother would be sent to sight-see _some corpses._

His wife had denied it as well.

In the end, he was forced to abandon that thought.

And in the end, he had been thankful to his wife and eldest daughter for denying that request. His son didn't need to see such bloodshed.

.

Danzo broke his cane.

"That bumbling old fool! How dare he choose Minato above Orochimaru!"

He cursed and insulted _his Hokage._ "And now he's spreading the word that all Uzumakis from around the Nations can gain immediate entrance after a thorough blood and loyalty test."

His lips curled up in a nasty sneer and he turned around.

.

Much to Kushina's delight, more Uzumakis popped up. She had a lot of work cut out to do as the clan head, but she wouldn't have it any other way.

Mikoto, having nothing to do as a pregnant woman, had offered her help. Together they dealt with the accursed paperwork. At least they were still able to have fun.

After all, two pregnant women could get away with everything. From everyone, even from husband dear.

.

Noriko cursed and ran towards her destination. She was late for Minato-sensei's lessons.

Ever since Kushina became pregnant, she had ceased her training until after the birth of her child. Now, she was only apprenticed under Jiraiya and Sotsune, and occasionally it was Minato.

" _You_ 're late." Kakashi sneered. "I see Obito's influencing you a lot."

"Shut it, Scarecrow."

Minato stopped the two from arguing and waited for the last member of Team Seven.

Half an hour later, they saw a running Obito.

Kakashi scoffed and crossed his arms. "About damn time."

" _Kakashi_." Minato reprimanded.

Noriko rolled her eyes and waved at her tardy best friend.

"I'm sorry!" Obito panted, blushing when Rin chuckled, "I was helping out Mitsune-obaa-chan with her groceries."

Team Seven minus the silver-haired Hatake erupted into laughter.

.

"After today I won't be able to teach you anymore." Minato announced sadly. "You will all grow up to be formidable shinobis and kunoichis. And I can't wait to see what paths you will take. But know that I'll always be there if you need any help or advice. My door will forevermore remain open for you." He smiled warmly as he looked at each and one of them.

Noriko rubbed her eyes, Rin gave a watery smile and Obito cried openly. Even Kakashi looked away, cheeks blushing.

"You have been wonderful students to teach to and I'm so proud of you all."

They beamed at his praise and vowed to make him proud.

.

Kakashi was handpicked by Minato to serve directly under him as an elite shinobi.

While Rin took an apprentice in the hospital to specialize in Iryo Ninjutsu.

Obito tried for Jounin.

And Noriko had enough on her plate with being Jiraiya and Sotsune's apprentice. Along with her own training schedule to master Iryo Ninjutsu.

.

"Minato!" Jiraiya's loud voice boomed in his soon-to-be office.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what do I owe this honor to?"

His sensei and father-figure grinned widely. "I see you have taught your students the Rasengan."

He nodded, tilting his head to the side. "What about it?"

To his shock, Jiraiya started whining as tears rolled down his cheeks.

"...sensei?"

"What about me? Am I chopped liver?!"

Minato sweatdropped. "You can be such a child at times, sensei..." He chuckled quietly, "I have some free time to teach you the technique."

Just like that, the tears stopped and Jiraiya was grinning again. "That's more like it!"

Minato face-palmed.

.

Noriko shivered when yellow eyes locked on her form. She pushed Itachi behind her and glared.

No matter how much he had changed in her timeline. In this one, he was still the immortal-obsessed freak.

She really didn't like how he was looking at the two of them.

"Gross."

Itachi silently agreed with her. He found Orochimaru a creep.

Grimacing in disgust, she pulled Itachi with her.

Until, "What's the hurry, Noriko-chan?"

She recoiled. "None of your damn business."

"Watch that tongue of yours. Or you might find yourself in a very precarious situation." He threatened in an icy voice, eyes narrowed in slits.

To the siblings' relief, one very angry Fugaku appeared. And he didn't look happy. In fact, he was downright furious.

Sharingan blazing and tomoes spinning wildly. "Or else _what_ , Orochimaru?"

The Snake Sannin glared at the clan head. "Nothing Fugaku."

"That's Fugaku- _san_ for you." He spoke with hidden rage. "Next time you dare to threaten my children, I might be tempted to rip that tongue of _yours_."

Orochimaru left the Uchiha family, cursing Fugaku to the depths of Hell.

.

Mikoto frowned when she saw how stressed her husband was. "Anata?"

"Mikoto, I threatened Orochimaru."

She suppressed gasping and sat down next to her husband. Fugaku had always been level-headed. To threaten someone, let alone one of the Legendary Sannin, would only happen in certain circumstances.

"What happened?" She asked softly, not judging him.

He looked up, rubbing his temple. "I found him threatening Noriko."

She froze, eyes wide. Fear became fury and Fugaku was forced to restrain his wife.

"I'll show that bastard! How dare he threaten my baby girl?!"

Fugaku groaned when he struggled under her strength. Pregnant or not, Mikoto was and had always been a formidable kunoichi.

 _Hell hath no fury as a woman scorned._

.

Itachi looked at his sister.

The way her eyes would become haunted. Or how her body stiffened when there was a loud noise.

She thought he was blind to the gruesome life of a ninja. But he was not. Far from it.

Whenever his sister would leave for a mission, his heart clenched painfully.

He could see how much it had affected her. Her eyes. Those beautiful cerulean eyes reflected all the pain and suffering she was going through.

Noriko tried hiding it but there were times when she let her guard down. Those times were few, that he could count it on his one hand. Still, when did so, he could see how much his sister was hurting.

"Nee-chan. What is the meaning of life?"

Said sister looked up, startled.

"What does it mean to be a shinobi?" He questioned.

"First you have to understand the meaning of life. Life is precious, otouto, and as such we should enjoy it to the fullest." Noriko started as she looked at her curious brother. "One should handle each life with utmost care-" "Then why do we destroy it then?" He interrupted her, confusion clear on his face.

"The choice to destroy depends on your actions."

Cupping his cheeks, she stared deep in his eyes. "Imagine this, Itachi, you're a shinobi. You have fought against your enemy and he drops unconscious. What will you do next?"

"I would kill him if he is a threat to me or my teammates."

Quieter, she spoke up, "What if he isn't a threat?"

Itachi's eyes widened in realization. "...I would let him live."

Noriko tilted her head, black bangs whipping to the side. "You see, in the end all our actions will have consequences. If you kill him then the family of the shinobi will seek retribution. If you allow him to live on then his family would be forever grateful to you." She swallowed, "You will decide what kind of shinobi you will become. It's all in your hands."

"What kind of kunoichi are you, nee-chan?"

Her smile was so genuine, her entire face lit up. "To protect those precious to me. I would kill anyone who dares to harm you, my family and friends or Konoha. That's my shinobi way."

Itachi nodded, starting to grasp the meaning behind a true shinobi.

"So ninjas are those who should protect their precious person?"

Noriko said seriously, "One becomes truly a strong shinobi when he has someone to protect."

Itachi bopped his head slowly, mind still in thought, "I see..."

"You're so cute, Chi-chan! Trying to act so mature!"

"Nee-chan!" Itachi complained, cheeks a bright red.

Noriko laughed loudly, ocean-blue eyes shining with love. She kissed his forehead fondly. "I will always protect you, otouto."

The mature boy looked up in awe at her sister. She was everything he wanted to be.

Itachi _loved_ his sister.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note:** I'm curious on your thoughts about this chapter. What was good? What wasn't?

 **Sony Boy:** I'm going with the thought that the firstborn will be heir. Just like the Yamanaka clan where Ino was the heir, regardless of the gender.

For those who are confused about Noriko's age and the others as well:

-Uchiha Obito= age 13-...

-Uchiha Shisui= age 9-...

-Uchiha Noriko= age 7-...

-Uchiha Itachi= age 4-...

 ** _Warning: This chapter contains angst and torture. You have been warned._**

* * *

 **The Blue-eyed Uchiha**

 _-by Angelbloodlover-_

.

 _ **~Time, Hardships and Sibling-Students.  
**_

* * *

Noriko sighed tiredly. All she did during her war-free months was train.

Taijutsu. Ninjutsu. Those two were still her best aspects in this body.

Fuinjutsu. Iryo Ninjutsu. She was advancing quite rapidly, to her surprise.

Even Genjutsu. Her weakest liability was getting better. Fugaku had been horrified when he saw that she would never be a great Genjutsu user.

Only average. But according to her stubborn father Uchiha don't do average, only exceptional. So, she was forced to take on another apprenticeship under her father. He was adamant in getting her Genjutsu better.

But she was doing this all for the greater good. Peace would be achieved. And this time she would reach it sooner.

After all, her reputation as the _Child of the Prophecy_ depended on it.

.

Itachi blinked his eyes in confusion.

"Hello, is someone there?"

No one answered.

Strange, he could've sworn he had heard- "Who is there? Show yourself?" Itachi commanded with a loud voice. He didn't show it but he was starting to worry.

Keeping a watchful eye on his surrounding, he started sensing and probing around the forest.

 _There! Hiding behind that tree._

His eyes widened in horror when two more shinobis appeared in front of him.

Without another word, he turned around and ran straight towards the village. Why did he wander through the outskirts of Konoha?

One of the intruders dived towards him but he evaded his grip and started flickering his chakra in alarm. He was getting desperate. These people had ulterior motives for chasing him and he certainly didn't want to find out what it was.

He just hoped his parents, sister or anyone would arrive on time... before it was too late.

.

She went rigid.

Her eyes flashed. Fury was rolling off her in waves.

"I'll kill _them._ "

Noriko ran towards her brother's last location and mortified, she could see three blurs from afar.

How the fuck was this even possible? This reminded her too much of Hinata's attempted kidnapping. Her stomach clenched painfully.

From her point of view she could a small sack on the shinobi's back. The sack _moved_ , muffled screams coming from it.

She gritted her teeth.

Furious, confused and scared she hid her chakra to the best of her ability and followed.

They would be sorry that they had abducted her little brother.

Her chakra bubbled ferociously, swirling inside of her.

 _Fuck,_ she cursed inwardly, her chakra levels were only half of her usual proportion. She would have to use everything she got to finish them off.

Removing her wrist warmer, she bit her thumb and activated her invisibility seal. Her body shimmered until it was no more. Agile like a panther, she moved forwards. Finally, she was catching up to them and with a furious snarl tapped her paralyzing seal on one of the trees. She summoned a clone to grab Itachi.

The effect was immediate.

They froze and fell on the ground.

"I'm not finished yet," she hissed furiously.

She added a chakra-absorbing seal and de-activated her invisibility seal. Her body became visible.

So did her anger.

Moans of pain were heard but she paid it no mind. Stalking towards her prey, she glared viciously. "How dare you hurt my brother?" Grabbing one of the trio, she asked another question. "Who sent you?!"

"Fu-ck y-ou, bit-ch!"

Noriko glanced at her clone as she helped out Itachi. It wouldn't be smart to torture this man in front of him. He still was a child and oh-so impressionable.

Keeping her anger in check, she dropped him on the ground carelessly.

"Fine, I'll leave that to the torture unit. They'll have a _blast."_ She spat out.

Oh no. She turned around. Horror and fear seeped into her bones. One by one more ninjas appeared, surrounding them. Ten. More. _Fucking._ Shinobis.

"Nee-chan!" Itachi's shaky shout resonated through the forest. Damn it. Where was everyone?!

Her eyes widened in rising fear. She had to get Itachi out of here-" _No! Leave him be you monsters!"_

She kicked the man's face and dodged a wind jutsu. Her clone and Itachi were fighting as well. But her clone could only provide so much help until she dispersed. And Itachi was only a small four-year old boy.

Her heart stammered wildly.

 _Fuck_ it all.

She sent a butterfly kick to another incoming shinobi. And when she tried to duck another punch to her head, she was smashed against the tree.

"Ko-nee-chan! Let go of me!" Itachi struggled and kicked wildly.

She spit out blood and kicked her attacker between his legs, followed by a raiton seal. His body jostled and dropped on the ground. Unconscious.

Her head spun. She bit her tongue hard and cleared her head.

Unfortunately, her clone dispersed.

"Itachi! I'll kill you bastards!"

Why was no one coming? Surely, they should have felt her chakra flickering madly.

Skidding to a stop, she somersaulted above an enemy nin, tapping another paralyzing seal on his head. Sidestepping another shinobi, she kicked him ruthlessly. Her ears picked up the sound of bones cracking. That didn't deter her though. She continued fearlessly. Surging chakra to her left hand, a giant Rasengan appeared.

Her eyes narrowed-"Stop now or we'll kill _him_."

She stiffened. Her eyes widened and she allowed the incoming punch to hit her, her Rasengan vanishing in chakra particles.

Her body hit the ground. Hard. Blood was spit out, along with two teeth.

She heard Itachi struggling and screaming. Her heart went out to him.

Cursing her weak body, she pushed herself up. Only to get axe-kicked in the back.

"Wondering why no one is coming? Wondering why we abducted your brother?" Probably the leader. He chuckled in humor. "Who would have thought that a mere seven-year old would do this much damage."

She cried out in pain when another shinobi kicked her in the stomach.

"St-op!"

There had to be a way out of this. But _what?_

Tears streamed down her face. "Please, don't h-urt him..."

"Shut up bitch." Black strands were pulled tightly, to the point of ripping it out of her scalp. "You're lucky we want you alive."

Her eyes widened in realization. "You're not here for Itachi, are you?"

He chuckled. "Correct. We needed bait to lure you out. You're always surrounded by powerful ninjas. While he," He jerked his thumb towards the tear-stricken Itachi, "...was not. To our surprise we didn't need to take any drastic matters. Instead we were helped out by a generous shinobi."

He grabbed her throat and pulled her up, squeezing tightly. "You killed my brother and son in cold blood. I'll make you suffer as I suffered." His eyes darkened, a dark smile curled on his lips. Then, she was knocked unconscious, Itachi's voice the last thing she heard before she was pulled in the darkness.

Reluctantly.

.

Fugaku slid the shoji door to the side, "Tadaima."

"Okae- where is Noriko and Itachi?"

He frowned in confusion. "Noriko left me three hours ago. Itachi was training near the Uchiha grounds. Did they leave a note or something?"

Mikoto shook her head, worry apparent in her eyes.

Fugaku's stomach dropped. "I'll go looking for them."

His wife nodded, "Stay safe, anata."

He vanished in a swirl of burning leaves.

.

Jiraiya and Minato were drinking sake together when Fugaku appeared out of the blue.

"Minato, I need your help."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at the stoic clan head, wondering what made him so worked up. He started to worry when he noticed the activated Sharingan. Fugaku only ever did that in dire situations.

The Uchiha breathed out in frustration. "Noriko and Itachi's chakra have vanished completely. I can't find them in the village."

Minato stiffened, eyes wide.

The Toad Sage cursed.

"Minat- _Fugaku_ , what are you doing here?" Kushina interrupted, hands on her stomach.

Never in her entire life did she witness Fugaku this cold and unforgiving.

When she was briefed, she _understood_.

.

"Wake up, you bitch."

Noriko was slapped.

Groggily, she fluttered her eyes open. " _Wha-?"_

Her eyes widened when all her memories came rushing back.

"Where is my brother?! Bastards!"

A dark chuckle echoed.

"I'll fucking kill you, asshole!" She summoned chakra and to her horror she found it to be sluggish and unresponsive. "What did you do to me?!"

"Assurance," was his cold answer. "Now, let's have a talk."

 _"Fuck_ you."

He clucked his tongue. "That wasn't a smart move. Hit him."

Noriko furrowed her eyebrows, not understanding what he meant. Not a second passed when she heard a familiar voice crying out in pain.

This made her struggle like a beast, tears streaming down. "I'l kill you! I'll kill you! I'll kill you!" She repeated.

Laughter was her only reply.

If they thought they could chain her to a chair, they thought wrong.

"Hit him again."

Another pained cry.

"St-op... please!" Noriko choked out.

"Hit him until I say otherwise."

She jerked her body against the chair and fell on the floor. "Stop! I _beg_ of you! He's only four!"

Itachi's loud cry became sobs. They had stopped hurting him.

Before she could breathe out in relief, a vicious kick rammed against her stomach. She choked on blood and closed her eyes, wanting to curl up in a ball.

"Wh-at do you w-ant from us?"

Her blood ran cold when the man laughed like a maniac. "You chose this, not I! Your brother will die because of you! It's only fair, after all!" He smirked cruelly, "Let me tell you a story of a dedicated father, a proud brother and a loving son. Once upon a time," He started, "A war broke out, specifically the Third Shinobi World War. In this war many shinobis died but it was all for the _greater good_." He spat out in disgust. "Then one day, the father, brother and son were split up. The father left his son in the hands of his brother. They promised to return to him. Days passed and the father heard nothing from his family."

Blood trickled down his fists.

"Then, one day he was summoned to his captain. He received two scrolls and a mournful look. He was left with the _corpses_ of his brother and son. His will to fight for his country turned into revenge. He sought out the killer going by the name of Noriko who used some form of Fuinjutsu to paralyze and kill many Iwa-shinobis in cold blood. Two of them had been his brother and son." His eyes darkened.

Noriko gasped in shock, eyes locking with the brown-haired Iwa nin.

"He wanted to kill her in the worst possible way. So, he abandoned his country and searched for her in Konoha."

" _No."_

He continued, ignoring her. "He managed to convince others to come with him. Others who had been wronged in the same way."

"No. _No. Please._ " She couldn't believe this.

"Unfortunately, his prey was always surrounded by legendary ninjas. He couldn't afford to make any mistake."

Another choked sob.

"But it seemed Kami was helping him out. Because one day a shinobi with bandages approached him and offered him a deal that he could not resist."

Her mind spun.

"He promised to keep him and his friends hidden to get their revenge. In exchange he would be rid of an annoyance. And now we're here." He finished with a fake smile. "Did you like my story?"

Noriko suppressed throwing up and looked down in shame. "I never wanted to k-" " _Shut_ up." He slapped her, cheeks throbbing. "You'll regret it. I'll _make_ you regret it."

The blue-eyed Uchiha paled.

.

Orochimaru sat down and enjoyed the show. Even though he hadn't been the mastermind behind this ingenious plan, it still was amazing.

His eyes flickered to the other person standing next to him.

"What reason did you have for doing this?" He asked curiously.

One eye glanced at him. "Changes aren't good. Changes means uncertainties and that is something Konoha doesn't need. Her ideology will only lead to Konoha's downfall. She _cannot_ be allowed to live on."

"What about the brother?"

He smirked in victory. "Her little brother would be traumatized after his dear Ko-nee-chan would be murdered in front of his eyes. Then, I will pick up what's left of him. He'll be a loyal shinobi, wanting nothing more than revenge on Iwagakure." Chuckling darkly, "Such a shame. That girl would have been a power to behold."

The Snake Sannin kept quiet, agreeing with the old man. Pity.

Still, he quite enjoyed mind games like these.

Licking his lips, he intertwined his hands. He couldn't wait to see the outcome of this all.

.

Itachi was in shock.

How could this happen?

His sister had killed that man's family and now he wanted to hurt them. This hatred and need for revenge. Was it really that tempting?

Noriko had told him that life was precious. She had told him that a shinobi depicts his actions himself and that there will be consequences. About peace and protecting precious people.

He understood the concept of peace and the cycle of hatred. It could only be achieved through forgiveness.

He was forced out of his mind when he was grabbed by his collar and roughly pulled towards another room. He could see his frightened sister and the sinister man. His body was pushed downwards with force.

The man spoke up two words that made him freeze. " _Kill him."_

He couldn't move. His eyes locked with his sister's frantic eyes, looking. For _what?_

Everything moved slowly. He could see the glinting of a kunai, the sweat that dripped down. Dust that flickered back and forth.

The kunai was closing in. He closed his eyes and waited.

He forgave the man.

Out of nowhere, a strong powerful win blasted the enemy nins away.

.

When Itachi smiled.

...Noriko snapped.

Blue turned into rippled purple with spinning tomoes.

" _Shinra Tensei_."

.

Itachi couldn't believe what he was seeing.

His sister had unlocked their Dojutsu but it was unlike any normal Sharingan.

Purple and rippled, along with two tomoes in each eye. What kind of Dojutsu was this?

"Itachi, stay behind me," was his sister's shaking voice.

Entranced, he watched as she lifted everyone up. Without hands.

They screamed and insulted her of being a monster.

Noriko had stopped moving, tremors racking her body.

Itachi was certain that she would kill them off. To his surprise, she knocked them all unconscious before he could stop her.

"...you aren't going to kill them?" He asked curiously.

Noriko glanced at him, her strange eyes piercing into his very soul. She was trembling wildly, teeth clattering.

He shivered.

"I want to Itachi. I want to hurt them so bad for hurting you. I can't even think properly." She held her shaking hands against her chest. "But I _can't._ People make mistakes, otouto. This man only acted out of love and hate. If I kill him now, others would come to kill me and the cycle would keep on going. I take full responsibilities for his actions. If I hadn't killed his brother and son then none of this would've happened." She dropped on the ground, petite form shaking violently and cried, "It's all my fault. What kind of sister am I?! I should have prot-" She stiffened when Itachi hugged her.

"Nee-chan," He smiled tenderly. "You made a good choice by letting them live. We have to stop this cycle of hatred."

Noriko broke in tears and hugged him back. Her brother was too gentle.

"I'm sorry, Itachi! I'm _so_ sorry!"

.

Orochimaru felt his jaws slack open.

Next to him, one lone eye widened in shock.

This had been totally unexpected.

...but in a good kind of way. What a delightful surprise. Who'd thought a cursed Uchiha would awaken the Rinnegan?

He'd get those eyes. Power was leaking of them.

It was even tangible in the air.

He smirked and followed the elder, plans shifting.

.

When Fugaku felt the powerful chakra of his daughter, he stiffened.

Jiraiya and Minato shared a look of shock.

Without another word they ran to Noriko and Itachi's location.

.

Itachi sighed in relief as his sister's healing chakra trickled into his system. His body accepted her as its own.

"There, how do you feel otouto?"

He smiled tiredly and nodded in gratitude. "Better, thank you."

Locking eyes with her, he noticed that her strange Dojutsu was still activated.

"What kind of Dojutsu is that? It's no regular Sharingan."

Noriko sighed.

"It's called the Rinnegan. I'll tell you all about it when we get home." She crouched down, "Get on my back, you're too tired to walk."

"So are _you_."

She shook her head. "...and stubborn."

He puffed his cheeks and crawled on his sister's back. Thirteen floating bodies behind them.

"Le's go, otouto. I'm kind of hungry. Ramen would be good."

Itachi sweatdropped.

Only his sister would be thinking of food in times like this.

.

Noriko couldn't help but admire her proud father. After he found them, along with Jiraiya and Minato he had pulled them in a hug.

She relaxed in his hug, Itachi snuggled between them.

Oh, he had _seen_ her eyes but he didn't say anything.

It warmed her heart to see that their safety was more important to him.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, troublesome child."

She giggled and Itachi laughed softly.

What a Nara thing to say.

"After ramen?"

"After ramen." He repeated, chuckling.

.

Jiraiya couldn't understand it.

Here was another student of his with the Rinnegan. Was this even possible?

Could there be two reincarnations of the Sage of the Six Paths?

Maybe it was time for a training trip to Amegakure.

He needed answers and Noriko needed guidance on the use of her Rinnegan.

...for now he'd wait until everything was cleared up.

.

Minato was baffled. To think that he would live the day where he would see the ancient Rinnegan.

His mind reeled.

That much power in one tiny child.

Imagine the horror if it got in the hands of the wrong person.

.

Mikoto bawled her eyes out as she checked her children for any injuries.

Her babies had been abducted. Right under their nose.

"Noriko, what happened to your eyes?" She swallowed, those eyes unnerving her.

Her husband placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Mikoto, not now."

Shakily, she nodded, her worried eyes on her daughter's tiny form.

"Kaa-chan, can Itachi and I sleep with you and tou-chan tonight?"

"Of course." She consented immediately.

Fugaku didn't say anything. For once he'd allow them this small request.

.

Thankfully, Noriko had used her medical seals to heal the grave injuries. Her mother had only seen some scratches. No need to get her all worked up in her pregnant state.

Fugaku had agreed with her.

She had no idea what had happened to the abductors. Neither did she want to know.

She smiled in contentment. It had been such a long time that she had slept between her parents.

Loved and safe.

How she'd wished they could remain like that. Forever.

.

"Chi-chan, how do you feel?"

Said Uchiha blinked his eyes. "I feel better."

Noriko cupped her brother's cheeks, "Are you sure? You had awakened your Sharingan."

He looked into her eyes and nodded. He really _did_ feel better.

"Tou-chan wants to train your Sharingan."

Fugaku had approached him and told him that he'd help him mastering their famed Dojutsu. Secretly, Itachi was excited for more training. He wanted to get stronger to achieve peace in the Shinobi World.

"I'm looking forward to it, nee-chan. This way we'll grow strong together and achieve peace."

Noriko gave a watery smile and hugged her brother. He _understood_ her.

.

Shisui frowned, poking Noriko's eyelids.

She slapped his finger away. "Stop that, baka."

"They are so weird. The Rinnegan you said?"

The Rinnegan user nodded.

"Will you ever have the normal Sharingan then?" Obito asked worriedly.

"I do have the Sharingan." Purple changed into red.

Shisui seemed impressed and Obito was sulking.

When she blinked her eyes, cerulean-blue came back.

Though as her best friend, he was supposed to congratulate her. Throwing an arm around her shoulder, he grinned widely. "You've beat me, Ko-chan! Maybe with your Ringan-" "Rinnegan." Shisui corrected but Obito ignored him. "-we'll be able to destroy Bakashi!"

Shisui sweatdropped. "Is that all you ever think of?"

"Of course! After Bakashi's defeat, Rin will have to acknowledge that I'm better than the bastard!"

Noriko's face softened.

This was what she was aiming to protect.

She pulled the two into a tight hug, ignoring their squeaks of embarrassment and flushed cheeks.

.

Fugaku almost broke the chair in two. "Say _what_?"

"This is necessary for her. She will have to learn using the Rinnega. This trip will be efficient for her."

Hiruzen rubbed his temples. All arguments about Noriko brought Fugaku into a rampage.

Next to him, Minato was laughing sheepishly, trying to diffuse the tense situation.

"How are you even going to train her in the use of the Rinnegan if you don't have knowledge on it yourself?!"

Hiruzen sighed again. This would lead them to nowhere.

Jiraiya would not back down. "I have another student of mine who has the same eyes as Noriko."

The other three occupants froze.

"...another one with the Rinnegan?"

Minato breathed out, "Impossible..."

Hiruzen closed his eyes. "Then it's decided. Jiraiya, you will take Noriko to this student of yours and train her in the use of the Rinnegan."

The Toad Sage grinned in victory.

"But, Sandaime-sama, if-" Said Hokage shook his head. "Fugaku, I know you're worried about your daughter and that you want to train her. As if now, Jiraiya has access to a more direct approach. Furthermore, he is perfectly capable of protecting her as I have taught him. Are you doubting my teaching methods?"

He shook his head and admitted defeat.

"Fugaku, don't be so gloomy. It will do your daughter some good as well. She needs some time-out." Minato placated.

The Uchiha clan head's eyebrow twitched. He was not being broody.

.

Jiraiya and Noriko were walking towards Konoha's gate.

There, she could see all her precious people waiting. Smiling widely, she ran towards them.

"Wait brat, don't go running off on me!"

Jiraiya's complaint was ignored.

"Noriko, I know you will make us proud." Her father spoke up, her mother regarding her with a fond look.

"We'll await your return, nee-chan." Itachi spoke up, eyes burning with determination. "Until then, I'll be training too."

She reached out her fist towards him. "We'll become strong together, otouto."

He bumped his fist against hers.

"Hey, don't forget about us!" Shisui joined in.

Obito smirked, "We'll be training too. When you get back, I'll kick your ass, Ko-chan!"

Noriko crossed her arms, lips curled up smugly, "I'm counting on it, guys!"

Kushina and Rin hugged her, wishing her a safe journey. While Minato patted her head. "Stay safe, Ko-chan."

"I will, Minato-ojii!"

She sighed in disappointment when she saw no silver-haired Jounin.

Obito nudged her to the side and pointed to his left.

"Huh?" She followed his finger and froze. "Kakashi... you came!"

He looked to the side, blushing. "Don't think this will change anything. Minato-sensei forced me to come."

Her eyes softened and she pulled the stoic teenager towards her. " _Arigatou."_

Even most of the Uzumakis had joined in the hugs and kisses. Sotsune-sensei had given her Fuinjutsu scrolls to master before her arrival though.

After everyone had their fair share of hugs and kisses, Jiraiya and Noriko departed.

She didn't look back, knowing that she'd see them soon. Before her brother's birth. Sasuke.

.

"Ne, sensei, can you teach me a jutsu?"

Jiraiya felt a vein or two pop up.

"Pretty please?" Noriko asked again, using her cute looks to her advantage. She didn't like admitting it, but this body would grow up to be even hotter than her previous one.

"No!"

"But why?!"

Jiraiya pulled on his white hair, frustrated at her prodigious student. "Because you have already learned fifteen jutsus in the span of two hours. And if this keeps going on then I won't have any jutsus left to teach you by the end of the day!"

Noriko sighed in annoyance. It wasn't her fault that she already knew most of those jutsus. Blame her reborn/time-travel situation.

"But what am I supposed to do then?"

"Do whatever kids do, play or scream. Choose whichever you want to." He waved her off, uncaring as he wrote in his book with a perverted smile.

She groaned. Did she really have to resort to those tactics again?

Sighing, she crossed her fingers in the Ram seal.

"Huh? What are you going-"

"Oiroke no Jutsu!" When the smoke dispersed, a beautiful angelic woman was found standing in a seductive pose.

Noriko smiled sultry, draping her body over Jiraiya's. "Jiraiya-sensei, won't you teach me a jutsu or two? I promise I'll be a good girl."

The Toad Sannin's eyes widened as saucers, blood leaking from his nose ( _ew!)_ as he regarded her recently-created jutsu with hearts in his eyes. An even better one than her she-devil transformation.

Why, the opposite of course. An innocent-looking angel She even got a cute halo on her head and a set of wings on her back.

"This is perfect for my newest book!" He moved from angle to angle, studying her with drool dripping from his mouth.

Jiraiya nodded his head. "Alright, I'll teach you more jutsus if you stay like that."

Noriko suppressed squealing. _Checkmate._

.

Jiraiya grinned lecherously when the transformed Noriko was practicing the hair needle senbon, a technique that used one's hair as shooting senbons.

"You need more _bounce_ in your jutsu, Noriko-chan!"

Said girl rolled her eyes.

What a pervert.

...but she wouldn't have it any less.

Besides, she was a pervert too. And her perverted ways had rubbed on Obito too.

.

Noriko frowned, "Sensei, are we there yet?"

"For the _hundredth_ time, we're almost there."

She groaned at his repetitive answer. Bored out of her mind, she took out a notebook and started scribbling on it furiously.

Jiraiya, not used to this silence, narrowed his eyes and looked at his student. "What are you writing?"

The blue-eyed Uchiha smirked in glee. "Oh, you'll find out _soon_ enough."

"Scary..."

While Noriko inwardly laughed in her mind. That silly Pervy Sage wouldn't know what hit him.

.

"I'm bored!"

Jiraiya rolled his eyes. "Stop overreacting, brat."

Said Uchiha stuck out her tongue.

"Childish as well."

"Pffft, like you have any right to say that."

A vein popped on his forehead. "Stop disrespecting your elders!"

Noriko ignored him and continued writing in her notebook. Then, imitating Kakashi's 'hip and cool' attitude, she said, "Huh? You said something?"

Jiraiya cried anime tears, "You used to be so cute and obedient in the beginning. What happened to my kouhai?"

"Life happened," she answered.

Her sensei only brooded, glaring at her while muttering quietly.

.

When Jiraiya arrived at the meeting between Hanzo and the Ame Orphans, he found himself stuck in a very delicate situation.

He could see Konan being held hostage. And his other two students watching with horrified eyes.

To his shock, he also saw Konoha's own ANBU _and_ Danzo.

"What in the name of the Sage is going on here?"

Noriko paled. "Sensei! We have to help out that girl!"

Jiraiya breathed through his nose and summoned Fukasaku and Shima. "I'll need more power to do this."

"Jiraiya boy, why have ye summoned us?" Fukasaku asked.

"We're going to be late for dinner!" Shima screeched.

As one of the Legendary Sannin, he was capable of using Senjutsu through the aid of the two great Sage Toads.

"I need your help to rescue my students."

They nodded and started collecting natural energy. Soon, Jiraiya's body changed, taking more toad-like appearances.

Locking eyes with Noriko, he nodded to her. "Let's go Noriko."

"Hai!"

.

Noriko skidded to a stop next to the two Ame orphans. "Yo!"

Yahiko regarded her with an incredulous look. While Nagato frowned. "A child?"

"I'm also Jiraiya-sensei's student. Nice to meet you! We're here to help you out."

Yahiko and Nagato's eyes widened as saucers. "Sensei is here?"

"He's going to save Konan."

Not a second later and Jiraiya appeared on the scene. With incredible speed, he appeared in front of Hanzo and punched him in the gut. The leader of Amegakure spit out blood and was sent flying. Konan was rescued and then he was off fighting the other Ame nins.

"Yatta! Go sensei!" Noriko cheered on.

"Amazing..." Nagato breathed out.

"...no wonder he was obsessed with frogs and toads." Yahiko sweatdropped. To his surprise more members from the Akatsuki appeared, "Daibutsu! Kei! Kyusuke!"

The three nodded in respect to their leader.

Kyusuke spoke up, "I heard that a group of Konoha ninjas have appeared and I came to inform you but it seems our help was unnecessary."

None of Konoha's ninja dared to attack the Toad Sannin and had retreated, betraying Hanzo. Danzo had disappeared the moment he had seen Jiraiya.

Noriko smirked, "Let's go help Jiraiya-sensei!"

How ironic. To be fighting alongside Akatsuki, Noriko chuckled.

.

In the end Hanzo had been no match for a Sannin, two Rinnegan users and the rest of the Akatsuki members.

"You will all be sorry for this humiliation," were Hanzo's last words as he disappeared.

Noriko danced in victory, much to the Akatsuki's amusement.

No one would ever know what kind of disaster they had stopped, no one but her. She'd make sure that her secret would forever remain a secret.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's note:** Thanks for the many reviews! Enjoy another chapter!

 **hachinonana** : You can see Naruto's devil transformation by typing in 'new sexy technique' on Narutopedia. There's even an omake with Jiraiya and Naruto in it.

 **fireangle (Guest)** : You know what, that's actually a pretty damn idea. I'll certainly make use of it! Thank you!

 **7 q** : That's really sweet of you. Don't worry, I love writing and updating my story when I feel motivated! Thank you for the review though!

For those who are confused about Noriko's age and the others as well:

-Uchiha Obito= age 14-...

-Uchiha Shisui= age 10-...

-Uchiha Noriko= age 8-...

-Uchiha Itachi= age 5-...

 _ **22 March 2016 - Today is an unfortunate day for the people in Belgium, myself included. In the heart of my country, Brussels, there had been 3 explosions in crowded areas (Zaventem airport and metro station). The culprits were terrorist from ISIS. More than 20 innocent people had died and there are 106 wounded people in many hospitals. My family and I were unharmed, seeing that we live in another city.**_

 _ **My heart goes out to all the innocent people, their family and many more who are stuck in Brussels.**_

 ** _I hope that all the culprits will rot in hell for their monstrous deeds._**

 ** _-Angelbloodlover._**

* * *

 **The Blue-eyed Uchiha**

 _-by Angelbloodlover-_

.

 _ **~Changes, Training and Mysteries.  
**_

* * *

In the beginning the Ame Orphans had been suspicious of Jiraiya and Noriko. Seeing that Konoha ninjas had tried to kill them, along with Hanzo's henchmen. Jiraiya had assured them that they weren't acting under his Hokage's order. After all, his sensei had sent him because he wanted the guidance of the elder Rinnegan user. Besides, Jiraiya wouldn't have saved Konan and the rest of the Akatsuki if they had truly been their enemies.

In the end they had accepted Jiraiya's reasoning.

They really _did_ miss him.

"Gakis, for what's it worth, I really am proud of your actions. Amegakure will be in good hands if Hanzo would disappear." Jiraiya said, pride and affection lacing his voice.

The trio blushed under his praise, even the loud-mouthed Yahiko. Their sensei was one of the few people they respected and adored.

Nagato spoke up, a gentle smile on his face, "We wouldn't have been able to get this far without your guidance, sensei."

Konan nodded in agreement.

"He's right sensei! You had given us a reason to fight for." Yahiko ended, determination burning in his eyes.

Noriko smiled warmly- she was glad that she had rescued these three from their impending doom.

Jiraiya chuckled and regarded his students with a bright grin. "You have become fine ninjas." Then, his eyes locked on the confused Konan. "And you have certainly become a young beautiful lady!" A lecherous smile appeared on his face. "Yes, I am not disappointed. Far from it- _Itte!_ " Noriko hit him between his legs and followed with a devastating axe-kick that knocked Jiraiya unconscious.

The Ame trio were left bewildered, eyes wide as saucers.

"Pervert," Noriko dusted off her hands and looked at them, "He deserved that for eyeing Konan like that. Tch."

Yahiko clutched his side and choked on his laughter. Konan could only shake her head at her sensei's antics.

Only Nagato was horrified, trying desperately to wake his sensei up.

"Nagato-nii-chan, here let me."

Reluctantly, he allowed Noriko to help Jiraiya out.

She crouched down on the ground and leaned closer to his ears. "Tsunade is here. _Naked_."

The effect was immediate. Jiraiya bounced back to life, eyes wide and hungry.

"Tsunade-chan, here I come!" Without another word, Jiraiya leaped outside, running as if his life depended on it.

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Baka..."

.

"Ooh, another one with eyes like yours. Impressive." Yahiko commented.

Jiraiya kept shooting glares towards his Uchiha student. She paid it no mind and focused her attention on Nagato.

Konan frowned, "Strange, yours has tomoes in them."

"Hai, that's because I'm from the Uchiha clan."

Nagato blinked his eyes, "So, I am to become your sensei and train you in the use of the Rinnegan?"

Jiraiya and Noriko both nodded with a bright smile.

Yahiko chuckled at the resemblance. "One would even think that you both are father and daughter."

What he said was really true. Most of the people Noriko had met during her journey with the pervert had said the same. She didn't mind it though. Her mind already saw him as a father-figure. He had been one of her most important people in her previous life.

...and she could only hope that this one would be even better than the previous one.

"I don't think my tou-chan would like to hear that." She joked slightly, ignoring Jiraiya's look of horror.

"Yes, please don't go saying such things. Fugaku could appear and Sharingan me to death."

Yahiko laughed, Konan chuckled and even Nagato's face broke into a smile.

.

Danzo cursed.

He had been careless. It was his fault.

But how could he know those Akatsuki leaders would be the students Jiraiya had been speaking about.

"Damn him! Damn you Hiruzen!"

He gritted his teeth and called for one of his Root shinobis.

"Get rid of those imbecilic idiots from Iwa. Leave no evidence behind."

With a nod, his shinobi vanished in the dark.

.

"Shinra Tensei!" Rocks and trees were sent flying.

Noriko panted and leaned on her knees.

"Very good Noriko-chan," Nagato-sensei started, "I think we could take a break. Your body is still young. Sit down and have some food to replenish your chakra."

Her mouth drooled at the sight of the food: rice, miso soup and grilled fish. Courtesy of Konan's culinary skils. Something she had not expected from the previous village head. Her time here was being spent between Jiraiya who was training her in the art Ninjutsu and slight Senjutsu (only meditation though), Nagato's Rinnegan training and Yahiko's Taijutsu training. Even Konan was teaching her Iryo Ninjutsu.

She really liked this version of Konan, the one before the Yahiko-accident.

The blue-haired beauty had even taken it upon herself to teach her some Amegakure's special dishes.

"Ne, sensei, what's your last name?" Noriko said.

Nagato sighed softly. His reminders of his parents always brought pain in his heart.

"It's okay if you don't wan-" He interrupted her, "Unfortunately, I do not remember it."

The blue-eyed Uchiha bit her lip and looked at Nagato's red hair. She had a suspicion that he was an Uzumaki. "Have you ever heard of the Uzumaki clan?"

"Uzumaki clan?"

She nodded, "Hai, they are known for having red hair just like you..."

"...and kaa-san." Nagato finished, eyes wide.

Noriko nodded happily, "You're always welcome to visit the Uzumaki clan in Konoha. They make an exception for the Uzumakis since they had been allies with them before the Uzushiogakure's downfall."

...that was how one Uzumaki Nagato learned about his past and his clan. He still had family and a big one, hearing it from the little Uchiha.

.

"It'll be alright, little one. Just a little more and you'll be able to see the world."

A loving stroke on her bulging stomach.

It had been two months ever since Noriko had left with Jiraiya. She really missed her sweet daughter.

The house was so quiet without her laughter filling the house. Even Fugaku and Itachi had been acting differently.

She only hoped that her daughter would come back soon.

.

Noriko muffled her giggling.

There in front of her was one shy Yahiko and a blushing Konan.

"Ano, Konan... I have always liked you. Ever since I had met you."

The blue-haired kunoichi flushed even more, a happy smile on her face. "As have I, Yahiko-kun."

"Really?" Yahiko asked in sheer disbelief, "I'm not in a dream, am I?"

Konan shook her head, giggling.

Overjoyed, he picked her up and swung her around. Konan laughed openly.

When he set her down, he cupped her cheeks and kissed her passionately.

Next to her, Jiraiya was biting on his lips, keeping his perverted laughter in check.

...and both were scribbling in their notebooks.

.

"She is learning at a very fast rate. I have never seen the likes of her."

Jiraiya nodded with a serious look. "I have noticed it as well. It's like she knows everything already."

"She'll become an exceptional kunoichi." Nagato said.

"That, she wil. How long would she need before she has learned everything?"

Nagato rubbed his chin, thinking. "I would estimate that she'll need five more months. With the way things are speeding up."

Even Jiraiya was slightly shocked hearing that.

"...but," He continued, "To master it completely, she'll need two full years."

"I figured but at least this way she can train on her own until she comes back here to learn more from you."

"Sensei, I don't know if it's really that smart to bring her here again. After all, Hanzo is still after us."

Jiraiya waved his worries off, "Don't worry, I've put many of my spies to work and they'll spread the news that Hanzo betrayed the Akatsuki. They'll destroy Hanzo's reputation step by step. In the meanwhile the Akatsuki should continue like usual. You already have the people's respect, now you only need their support."

Nagato's eyes widened, "You're talking about a civil war."

"More like a _needed_ revolution. Hanzo _will_ have to step down. He'll have no choice."

The red-haired Uzumaki inclined his head. "I see..." He crossed his arms, "Amegakure shall fall and rise again."

"Like a phoenix." Jiraiya finished.

.

Noriko sweated profusely, arms stretched out. The heat was unbearable.

Nagato pushed more chakra in his fireball.

Absorbing jutsus required quite a lot of concentration on the beginning. She couldn't allow one slight mishap. Otherwise her arms would be obliterated.

When the attack was finally over, she dropped her sore arms.

They had been working on this jutsu for more than two hours.

A strong calloused hand was placed on her head. "You did good, Noriko."

Smiling, she looked up at her sibling-student and sensei alike. "Arigatou, sensei."

.

"Are you sure, Noriko?"

Blonde bangs whipped up and down, "Positive. They had said a man with bandages. I only know of one man that walks around with bandages around his body and kills anyone who doesn't follow his ideology."

Jiraiya frowned. He had always been suspicious of the Konoha's war hawk but now they had testimonies against him.

First, it had been the kidnapping and torture of the Uchiha's heir and second son. Secondly, it had been Danzo's unauthorized attack on the Ame Orphans. Hiruzen-sensei had been furious when he heard the news. He had asked his master spy to gather information about Danzo's scheme.

...and what he had heard from his spies had been absolutely disgusting.

That vile man helped out Hanzo with the intention to get his support when he usurped the Hokage seat. For that reason alone, he'd be branded as a traitor and a usurper. To make matters worse, he had dared to aid the enemy to kidnap and torture the heir and sibling of of one of their esteemed clan.

There would be two (three, if one counted Itachi) reliable witnesses to testify against Danzo.

He sure as hell was planning on getting rid of that man.

It was about time someone did something about him.

"What will happen to Danzo?"

"He'll pay for his treacheries... with his life," came Jiraiya's cold answer.

.

"Konan-nee-chan, I have finished the book about the _Iryo Ninjutsu and its Weaknesses_ , _Chakra Theory_ , _Medical Herbs_ and _Use of Poison._ "

Konan nodded slowly, as if unsure. "Let's see how your progress is with Iryo Ninjutsu. Follow me."

The blue-haired woman knew that the Uchiha was already proficient with the use of Iryo Ninjutsu. So, she had no worries to let her help with the wounded shinobis in their medical barrack. Not that she'd drop Noriko in a surgery bu she could start showing her potential with small wounds, broken finger etc. Gradually on, she'd increase the difficulty for the girl.

But she had a feeling that Noriko would become an amazing kunoichi, with or without medical knowledge.

...if she could get Tsunade to train her, then she'd definitely become a renowned Iryo nin.

.

"Kuchiyose Rinnegan!"

Once the smoke dispersed, Noriko blinked her eyes at the sight.

Nagato muffled his laughter and tried to hide it by coughing.

"This sucks."

Her sensei spoke up, "Don't worry Noriko, summoning a cute squirrel isn't that bad."

Yahiko snorted.

Noriko pouted and crouched down. The squirrel had the Rinnegan eyes, just like her.

Jiraiya picked the fluffy rodent up, "We could call it the Squirrel of Doom! It could kill a ninja by its cuteness!"

The little Uchiha glared at her perverted sensei. The Ame Orphans burst out in laughter.

"It's not funny!"

.

Jiraiya frowned when he read his sensei's message.

 _Someone_ had killed off the kidnappers from Iwa.

Probably Danzo trying to wiggle his way out.

Not this time though.

He wrote a reply on the scroll and gave it to his toad summon. "Give this to sensei only."

"Hai, Jiraiya-sama!"

His summon disappeared.

They had to be careful. No one would be able to predict Danzo's next move.

.

"Imagine you want to make it appear." Nagato instructed calmly.

"I'm trying sensei!"

Nagato rolled his eyes at his stubborn student.

Noriko panted and with a bright smile, she showed her sensei the small black chakra receiver. "Yatta, I did it!"

The elder Rinnegan narrowed his eyes, "It's so tiny. Again."

"Sensei!" Noriko groaned. "It's my first time!"

She was ignored.

.

"...Yahiko-sensei, why am I wearing a frog costume for our Taijutsu training?"

Said shinobi grinned brightly, "It's to test your capability in fighting while being held back by something, in this case, it'll be the costume."

Narrowed eyes, "And why aren't you wearing one?"

"That's because I have already completed this mission a long time ago."

Noriko sighed in annoyance. Though to be honest she found it quite adorable.

"How do I look?"

" _Frog_ tastic!" Yahiko exclaimed, while trying to keep his laughter in check.

Noriko face-palmed. That was so lame.

.

Hiruzen clenched his fist in anger.

Betrayal flashed in his eyes.

His oldest friend and rival had broken his trust too many times.

And now he had gone too far. He had been careless.

That carelessness would cost him his entire life, reputation and honor.

.

"You have already mastered the Shinra Tensei, but we also have the ability to use its counterpart, namely the Bansho Ten'in." Nagato explained, "With this technique you force anything towards you. How could you use this technique in an efficient way?"

"You could pull your unsuspecting enemy towards you and kill him off with a kunai or something else."

Nagato nodded with a proud smile, "Very good. A jutsu isn't defined by power but with smarts. Remember that, Noriko."

"Hai, sensei!"

He stood up, Noriko following. "Let's see how good you practiced this technique." They stopped in the Akatsuki training grounds. "I want you to utilize your Bansho Ten'in to dispatch all these training puppets."

Noriko waited until her sensei was out of the circle and summoned her chakra. It hummed obediently, pleased to serve.

Taking out her kunais, she summoned another clone. "Let's do this!"

Rinnegan flashing brightly, she heard her clone shout out, "Bansho Ten'in!" and moved gracefully between the puppets, stabbing and throwing her kunais in vital spots.

When she was done, she breathed out loudly and stood up.

Sounds of clapping echoed through the giant room. Averting her attention on her sensei, she saw Jiraiya standing there with an impressed look. "Kid, you are becoming quite the ruthless killer."

Noriko closed her eyes. Killer. What an ugly word, she thought in disgust. She'd rather have the word _protector_.

.

Fugaku and Minato stood in front of their Hokage.

Both frowning. No, Fugaku was shaking from anger. That foul man.

How dare he kidnap and hurt _his children?_

Breathing out, he kept his anger under control. He had promised to stay focused.

"Fugaku-kun?"

"I'm focused, Hokage-sama."

Hiruzen nodded in relief. "Good, now, we'll discuss this further with Shikaku when he comes back from a mission. For now, we'll have to wait until Jiraiya and Noriko are back from the training trip."

"Hai Hokage-sama!"

.

Itachi sighed sadly.

The house was so quiet.

His father was hardly home. It was only his mother and himself.

People came to visit them; Minato, Kushina, Obito and Shisui. But nothing felt the same.

Training wasn't the same without his sister. That didn't mean he was neglecting his training though. In fact, he had never been this interested in getting stronger.

He really missed his sister.

Sighing sadly, he stood up and left to train some more.

.

Kakashi looked away.

"Kakashi-kun, please, I love you..."

He really didn't know what to answer her. How did one tell a person that there were no reciprocated feelings?

Turning his attention on her, he swallowed quietly. "Rin, I..."

The brown-haired Nohara stared at him with trembling lips.

"I really don't have time for this."

Without waiting for an answer, Kakashi left the crying girl. Love and relationships were the least of his worries. Those frivolous feelings would only get in his way.

.

"C'me on! One more!"

Sweat dripped down his forehead as he concentrated on his jutsu.

He'd get this right, if it was the last thing he would do.

"I can't afford to get behind!" Shisui cried out, forcing his chakra to obey him.

Itachi could only blink his eyes and look in awe as the future Shunshin no Shisui vanished from place to place.

Minato looked on, impressed with the boy's skill with the body flicker technique.

Even Fugaku took his time to compliment the boy's achievement.

Meanwhile Shisui glowed with pride.

.

Kushina looked at her Fuinjutsu master. "Sotsune-sensei, I have a question."

"Yes dear?"

"What made you choose Noriko as your student?"

Kushina really was curious. Sotsune had been known to pick no student. But now he had chosen Noriko as his pupil. To say that she and the rest of the Uzumakis had been shocked was an understatement.

"Her eyes," was his cryptic answer.

"Nani?" She asked confused. "Her eyes? Because they showed an intelligence far above her age?"

He shook his head, a knowing smile on his lips. "No, because her eyes shined with hope."

Kushina stood there with wide eyes as Sotsune walked away, chuckling softly.

.

Obito breathed out, fire chakra laced in his breath, "Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!"

Giant flames erupted from his breath as he enforced it with more chakra. The fireball had been doubled in size in one week.

His Ninjutsu was getting better and his Sharingan training was going smoothly as well.

Only his Taijutsu needed some work. And he knew of one person who could help him out with that. No matter the price, he would do it. Even if it cost him his sanity.

"Ah! Obito, I see you're letting the power of youth consume you!"

Said boy groaned.

What did he get himself into?

"Let's start with some youthful stretches!"

Obito knew that he would be one squishy mass of flesh after this training.

.

"Halt! State your reason for coming to Konohagakure!" One of the guards yelled out, narrowed eyes glinting with suspicion.

One of the duo stepped forwards, hand raised in an innocent manner. "We come here to seek shelter as was promised to us."

The other guard scoffed in irritation but then his eyes moved towards the red locks.

"Wait, Kotetsu. Look at the hair."

His partner Izumo looked at the couple with understanding eyes. "I see. I need to make certain if you both are Uzumakis." His eyes move to the obvious pregnant woman. "I'l be right back."

He left towards the guard post and came back with two seals."This seal will tell us if you have Uzumaki blood in your veins. It'll need you blood though."

The two Uzumakis nodded their head and nicked their thumb, blood dripping on the seal.

Bright red flared up in the seal and with a smile, the two Uzumakis were led to T&I. Only one more loyalty test and the two would have a place to call home.

Both smiled warmly, holding their hands. One calloused and the other with bite marks.

A new future for their unborn child.

.

Orochimaru chuckled in amusement.

That old fool made a careless mistake. And it'll cost him his reputation.

Nothing he would say, would help him out.

Such a shame though. Danzo was one of the few people that Orochimaru tolerated.

"Oh well," he turned around and continued with his experiment, eyes gleaming in perverse delight.

He'd have his time soon.

.

Noriko smiled widely.

"Ne, sensei! Want to get some ramen?"

Nagato paled. This girl would eat his entire wallet if it was ramen.

"Sensei, come on, you promised..."

Oh no... The red-haired Uzumaki gulped when those shimmering blue eyes locked with his.

...must resist.

To his luck, Yahiko appeared. "Nagato, sensei wants to talk to you."

"Aww, Yahiko-sensei Nagato-sensei wanted to treat me for lunch."

The orange-haired shinobi patted Noriko's head, "Don't worry, chibi. I'll take his place and treat you to something."

Nagato stared deep in his friend's eyes, "It was an honor having you as a leader." He said seriously, "He who shall be bankrupt stands before me. Good luck, my friend."

Yahiko raised an eyebrow when his friend walked away with a solemn look, "...okay?" Turning to Noriko, he grinned. "Let's go, chibi!"

It was only later when Yahiko understood the meaning of Nagato's words. But by then it was too late.

He cried anime tears as he saw how many bowls of ramen Noriko was eating.

.

When Minato had been appointed as the Yondaime, the Third Shinobi World War had finally stopped.

Konoha had won and became known as the strongest shinobi village. After all, it was known for producing prodigious ninja such as the likes of Hatake Sakumo, the Legendary Sannin and many more.

Many people saw this as a new era of peace for Konoha. The village prospered immensely under his reign.

Kushina placed a chaste kiss on Minato's cheek. "I'm proud of you."

He looked at his lovely wife and pulled her in a passionate kiss, hands trailing down her body. Until they stopped on her bulging stomach.

"I love you, Kushina."

His red-haired angel laughed in delight as he peppered her neck with kisses. "So do I, anata."

.

Noriko ducked avoiding the punch towards her.

"Shinra Tensei!" A powerful force blew away everything but one.

Nagato smirked, raising his hand towards her. "Shinra Tensei!"

She gritted her teeth, sweat rolling down her cheeks.

If there was one thing that made her knees buckle down, it was Nagato's power. She still had a long way to go.

At least, she could hold her own against him.

Otherwise he'd be disappointed in her. After seven months, Nagato expected that of her.

...she certainly didn't disappoint him though.

.

Yahiko smiled brightly.

"Know that you're always welcome here, gaki."

Noriko had never been glad for her current situation than right now. Being reincarnated and reborn. When she looked at that bright smile, she saw all her fears eb away. Saving him had been the best decision she had ever made.

She had no regrets whatsoever.

"And it certainly was an honor to call you my student." Nagato continued.

Her eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

Konan leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "It's with great joy that we can call you one of our precious friends."

Here in Amegakure she had befriended new people and rekindled old friendships.

Noriko didn't care if she was being emotional. She cried in happiness. "You guys, you made me cry! I feel honored to call you three my friends!"

Without another word, she pulled them towards her, group-hugging them. When she released them, another voice joined them.

"What the hell are these emotional outbursts for?"

Konon felt a tick mark appear on her forehead.

"I mean, I'd understand it coming from Konan and Noriko. But really, you two as well?" Jiraiya looked at the two males from the Akatsuki.

On Noriko's forehead, a vein or two popped up.

"It's not like you won't see each other ag- _Itte!_ No, stop! Please! Help _me_!"

Yahiko and Nagato sweatdropped.

They'd rather not get in the way of the two lynching females.

.

"What the hell are you writing in that notebook of yours?!" Jiraiya yelled.

Noriko raised an eyebrow and continued writing.

"Is that how you show your respect to your elders?!"

"Ero-sennin, shut it. Can't you see I'm working?"

Jiraiya's eyes bugged out comically. "Have you no shame, you brat?!" He tried bashing her head in, but she evaded him.

When she locked eyes with him, her Rinnegan was activated. Four tomoes in each eye spinning dizzily. "Don't make me _Shinra Tensei_ you."

The super pervert shivered seeing those creepy eyes.

"Scary..."

Noriko smirked and continued scribbling.

...if only he knew, she thought with a quiet giggle.

Jiraiya stared a his cackling student with an incredulous look. What a crazy girl.

.

Noriko twirled around and laughed with happiness.

"I can't believe we're almost there, Ero-sennin!"

Jiraiya sulked.

She could see the giant red gate.

The lazy Chunin guards.

Taking his hand, she pulled him along with her. "Come on! Hurry!"

"Stop pulling me, you brat!"

With her vice-like grip, he was forced to run with her or be dragged by her. His dignity was at stake here, he couldn't let her ruin that for him.

When they saw the two guards, Noriko stopped, bouncing on her feet in excitement.

Kotetsu chuckled, "Man, Noriko-chan, calm down."

"I can't. I have all this pent up energy."

"This brat will be the death of me!" Jiraiya groaned, massaging his temples.

"Hey!"

Izumo stamped their ninja passport. "Here you go, Jiraiya-sama. The Hokage awaits your arrival."

He shared a knowing look with his partner.

Jiraiya and Noriko frowned in confusion but shrugged off their weird behavior. Those two were known as the inseparable weird duo.

.

Hiruzen and Minato were discussing the changing of the Academy's curriculum when the door barged open.

"Jiji, we're back!"

The past and present Hokages chuckled in amusement.

"Ah, Noriko-chan, Konoha was quiet without you."

"I know, jiji! I came to rectify that!"

Jiraiya stormed inside, fist raised. "You stupid brat! What have I told you about that nickname?!"

"It's your own fault for perverting on that girl, Ero-sennin!"

Hiruzen sighed in annoyance.

"She was interested in me, you stupid girl!" Jiraiya screeched.

Noriko scrunched her nose, "She was glaring at you! Are you stupid _and_ blind?!"

"Jealous you'd grow up into an ugly old hag?" Jiraiya taunted.

"I don't need to hear that from the ugly old pervert!" Noriko countered, lips curled upwards.

Minato sighed, "Oh boy."

"I dare you to repeat that!"

The blue-eyed Uchiha bumped her head against Jiraiya's. "With pleasure-" " _Enough."_ Hiruzen interfered angrily. "It hasn't even been five minutes and you're ready to kill each other. How in the name of the Sage did you two even survive without killing each other in those seven months?!"

Noriko shrugged her shoulder, eyeing Jiraiya with distaste. "Believe me, jiji, I tried."

Jiraiya glowered but wisely kept his mouth shut.

"Quiet you." Minato scolded. "Jiraiya-sensei, report."

Noriko blinked her eyes. "Wait..." When they widened, she understood. "Did the old man give you his hat?!"

Jiraiya face-palmed.

How could someone be a prodigy and an idiot? _At the same time._

.

Noriko appeared in front of her house and slid the shoji door open.

Excitement rolled off her in waves.

"Tadaima!"

Not a second passed and she heard the pit-patter of feet. She almost fell when Itachi hugged her.

"Nee-chan, you're finally back!"

Noriko laughed loudly, her entire body relaxing immediately. This was the place where she felt at home.

"Noriko-chan, you really are home! We missed you so much, my fire flower." Her mother joined her, strong arms wrapped around her.

She closed her eyes, snuggling closer to her mother and brother. "I love you, kaa-chan, otouto."

"Didn't you forget someone?"

Her eyes snapped open. "Tou-chan!" She entangled herself from her mother and brother, much to Itachi's annoyance.

She attacked him in a fierce hug.

"I missed you, tou-chan."

Fugaku tightened his hold on his baby girl. He really did miss her.

.

"I can't wait to see you in a spar, Chi-chan!"

He grumbled at his nickname.

Noriko smirked knowingly.

"So, where could Obito and Shisui be, Chi-chan?"

He suppressed pouting. "Nee-chan, can you call me something else?"

"Nope."

"It's embarrassing." Itachi tried again, cheeks blushing.

She chuckled in amusement, "Oh, Chi-chan, you're absolutely adorable!"

Before she could pinch him in his cheeks, he increased his pace. "This way, nee-chan."

Noriko followed her little brother towards the Uchiha training grounds. When she arrived there, she noticed two Uchiha's sparring together.

She giggled quietly and summoned a clone.

"Time for a prank!"

Itachi didn't know whether to groan or laugh.

He settled for face-palming.

.

Obito swept Shisui off his feet.

Unfortunately, the little shrimp flickered away. That jutsu of his was getting on his nerves.

"Coward!"

The younger Uchiha chuckled, "Insulting me won't save your pride, Obito-chan!"

Said Uchiha glared, Sharingan activated.

Shisui opened his mouth and froze when he felt someone behind him. Instantly, he flickered away and appeared behind his assaulter.

"Noriko?!"

"Aww," She pouted, "I wanted to surprise you. At least Obito fell for his."

Their eyes moved to the fainted boy, blood trickling down his nose. Really, it was kind of sad. One would only have to use Rin's body to knock him unconscious. All her transformed Rin-clone had done, was drape her body on Obito.

Rin, without a doubt, would be able to make Obito do anything for her. He was only lucky that she was such a sweet girl.

Otherwise he'd be fucked.

Literally.


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's note:** Thanks for the many reviews! Enjoy another chapter!

 **konan248** : Noriko has black hair and blue eyes. My bad, I didn't describe her in the beginning.

 **yorushihe** : You're right. But hating is so much easier than loving. Nevertheless, what you said is right. I pity those people as well, blinded by fanaticism and unable to enjoy life. Thank you for your kind words.

 **Ulrich1able** : Ha! Nicely found, the two Uzumakis were Karin's parents.

 **idea (point) getthe** : Your review was so weird to read, but funny. Is everything alright though? You seemed to have a fanatical obsession with Jiraiya's balls? :p

 **Nameless Fable** : Thank you for your kind words and the lovely review! I'm glad you enjoyed my stories!

For those who are confused about Noriko's age and the others as well:

-Uchiha Obito= age 14-...

-Uchiha Shisui= age 10-...

-Uchiha Noriko= age 8-...

-Uchiha Itachi= age 5-...

 ** _Thank you for all the kind words and support! It really made my day._**

 ** _-Angelbloodlover._**

* * *

 **The Blue-eyed Uchiha**

 _-by Angelbloodlover-_

.

 _ **~Confessions, Chakra and Enemies.  
**_

* * *

When Kakashi had heard of Noriko's arrival, he had scoffed.

There went the good ol' quiet days in Konoha. He really didn't look forward to her screeching about the Hokage seat and annoying pranks.

He sighed.

Hands stuffed in his pocket, he walked towards the grocery shop. He needed to re-stock his cupboards.

Turning to the left, he stiffened. There in front of him was Rin, pacing back and forth. In a nervous manner.

...as if she was waiting for someone.

When her eyes locked with his, she stopped.

"Kakashi!"

Not wasting one second, he disappeared from her sight.

He really didn't have time for such measly feelings. Rin should stop bugging him.

It was working on his _fucking_ nerves. She was lucky that he actually cared for her.

He sighed again and walked to another grocery store. What was the point of loving someone if that person could end up dying at any moment?

Then, to his horror he saw Noriko with her pregnant mother and little brother. This couldn't be a coincidence, he was cursed. There were no other explanations to these meetings.

Gritting his teeth, he considered going without food and starve to death. Shaking his head he took a deep breath and henge'd into an average-looking civilian.

Noriko would never be able to notice his henge without the aid of her Sharingan. And checking her chakra levels near her eyes, he could safely say that it wasn't turned on. With a pleased smirk, he stepped inside the shop.

His shopping list consisted of canned food and rice. Moving quickly, he grabbed all his items and walked towards the cash register.

When suddenly-" _Oi Bakashi!_ What are you doing here?"

Eyes wide and mouth parted open, his entire body froze. _Are you fucking kidding me? What the hell did I ever do to deserve this?_

"Why are you henge'd?"

He wanted to ignore her but then her mother spoke up. And Kakashi was no barbarian. He still had manners, no matter how much it pained him to turn around and _talk_ to the annoying Uchiha girl.

"Ah, Kakashi-kun, nice to see you here. How are you doing?"

He dispelled the henge and looked at the beautiful Uchiha Matriarch.

"I'm doing good, Uchiha-sama."

Mikoto laughed softly, "Please, call me Mikoto."

He nodded, "Very well, Mikoto-san. How are you doing?"

Her entire face glowed, "I'm doing fine."

His cheeks flushed at her motherly smile. She really was beautiful.

"Ne, Bakashi-" " _Noriko_!" Her mother scolded, horrified. "Fine, Kakashi- _kun_ , were you trying to hide from me?" She wiggled her eyebrow suggestively.

What an atrocious sight.

He grimaced when she added the awful suffix to his name. That little monster. "No, now if you'll excuse me, I need to gouge out my eyes and hopefully prevent a mental scarring."

He turned around, paid for his food and ran like he had never ran before.

"You stupid Bakashi! I'll scar your ugly face!" Noriko shouted, running after him.

Mikoto sweatdropped and Itachi groaned.

.

Hiruzen swallowed quietly.

Sweat dripped down his forehead.

Closing his eyes, he made up his mind. This was no time for the soft-hearted Sandaime.

Next to him stood the proud and regal-looking Yondaime. "Sandaime-sama, it's time."

He nodded with almost no hesitancy.

"Bring him in."

The door opened and showed the weary Danzo, eyes narrowed in slits. He was furious.

"What's the meaning of this?!"

"You," Minato started, "Shimura Danzo, member of Konoha's council, are hereby guilty for acts of treason and for the kidnapping and torture of the Uchiha heir, Uchiha Noriko, and her sibling, Uchiha Itachi. Nothing that you will say will make these accusations invalid. We have two reliable witnesses. ANBU, restrain him with chakra suppressors."

Four ANBU member appeared, one of them being Kakashi.

"I demand a trial," was his reply.

Hiruzen locked eyes with Minato. He knew what his answer would be-" _Denied._ A Yamanaka will look into your mind and-" Minato stiffened when he felt the flare of chakra.

What followed next was a brutal fight between Danzo and members from the Foundation and the two Hokages and their ANBU shinobis.

Minato cursed quietly when his window was shattered.

"Danzo, stop this madness!"

"Hiruzen, you had always been a fool! Your ideology will bring forth Konoha's destruction! I can't allow that to happen!"

One of his ANBU dispatched Danzo's ANBU. Minato flickered behind Kakashi and slashed the throat of another ANBU member who tried to assassinate his student.

Kakashi side-stepped an incoming kunai and almost bumped against his fellow ANBU member. Cursing the lack of space, he blocked another kunai with his own.

Hiruzen could only watch in horror as the once esteemed Hokage office had been turned into a bloodbath.

While Minato was seething as he tried to prevent Danzo from escaping. Many ninjas already surrounding the Hokage building.

"You're finished." He announced coldly.

.

Orochimaru licked his lips.

Predator eyes set on the Uchiha heir as she trained in the forest, near the outskirts of Konoha.

One would think that she would have learned a lesson from the Iwa-incident. He scoffed at the thought that she was deemed a prodigy, once in a generation.

Narrowing his eyes, he struck like a snake.

To his horror Noriko transformed into Jiraiya.

"Orochimaru, on the orders of the Yondaime," More ANBU members appeared, "You are hereby arrested for the kidnapping and experimentation on Konoha's citizens. And also for your recent attempt on attacking the Uchiha heir."

Orochimaru was flabbergasted. How did they find out? After Danzo's carelessness, he had upped his security. He was sure that he had been careful with his movements. Every single one of them.

"Don't make this hard on both of us. Come quie-" Jiraiya substituted with a log and attacked his once best friend with sorrow in his heart.

The Snake Sannin didn't care. He attacked ferociously, angry that they took away his chance at getting the Uchiha heir.

.

Somewhere in Konoha, two yellow eyes glowed ominously.

"What shall your answer be?"

A pair of violet eyes looked at the plant-like being. He blinked his eyes, lips curling up in a dark sneer. "Whatever it takes to become stronger."

The two disappeared from sight.

Mission accomplished.

One more to go...

.

Orochimaru struggled and ran from his pursuers.

He would not die. Not today, not ever.

Not until he had reached his goal of achieving immortality.

Those fools will be sorry for attacking him.

Especially that idiot Jiraiya.

Breathing loudly, he kept his hand on his bleeding side. He needed to get out of here. There was one way for him to escape those Leaf idiots.

He needed to get to the cave where the members from the Iburi clan were residing.

"Orochimaru, you will not escape me!" Jiraiya shouted, a tinge of despair hidden in his words.

Said shinobi scoffed at that presumptuous bastard of a shinobi. He was already succeeding.

He stiffened when he noticed a plant-like being standing in front of him.

"I have a proposition for you, Orochimaru."

.

When Jiraiya came to Orochimaru's last known location, he frowned.

He was one hundred percent sure that he had been here.

So where in the name of Kami did he disappear to? His trails stopped here.

" _Kuso!_ Sense out any location. We can't afford to lose him!"

The ANBU members jerked their head and scattered.

Meanwhile, Jiraiya walked inside the opening of a giant tree. He had been sure that Orochimaru intended to walk in here.

Once he reached a wide clearing, a foggy substance started to thicken. He narrowed his eyes.

This was not normal. The air was heavily tinted with chakra.

"I know you're all hidden in the smoke. Come out!" Jiraiya shouted.

His voice echoed.

The mist transfigured in a human-like form and encircled him. "Who are _you_?" It spoke.

Confused, Jiraiya spoke up, "I'm Jiraiya, the Toad Sannin from Konohagakure. It's only polite to state your name as well."

"Konoha? I see. Everyone, it's safe. He's from Konoha."

To Jiraiya's shock people appeared from within the smoke.

One man around his mid thirties transformed to his human form. "My name is Gatto from the Iburi clan. Welcome, Jiraiya from Konohagakure."

Jiraiya gaped like a fish. Had these people always lived in here?

.

Fugaku and Noriko had been summoned to the Hokages office.

Once they were there, Noriko gasped.

"What the _hell_ happened here?"

Fugaku bonked on her head, scolding, "Language."

She pouted but didn't reply. Her father could be scary at times.

The inside of the office looked as if Kurama had rampaged in here.

"Fugaku-san, Danzo had been apprehended. Orochimaru is also being pursued by Jiraiya and ANBU members." Minato stated with crossed arms. He sighed tiredly and walked out of the office, "Follow me to the torture and information department."

Fugaku had been pleased to know that the war-hawk had been taken into custody. Though, it was disappointing to hear that Orochimaru had escaped. His inhumane acts of human experimentation had been found out by Noriko. She had stumbled on Orochimaru's hideout and found enough evidence to lock up the bastard for good. He had been the reason many Konoha citizens had disappeared from the radar. They had also seen sketches of transplanting the Rinnegan in one's eye sockets. Which led them think that Noriko would be their next victim.

So, they had all formed a plan: Jiraiya would take Noriko's place and lure Orochimaru out. Then they would capture him red-handed.

Unfortunately the bastard was as slippery as a snake.

Fugaku didn't care as long as the Dojutsu-stealing snake-freak would be apprehended and killed. That was all he wanted.

He clenched his fists tightly, a stoic look plastered on his face.

Once they reached their destination, Noriko understood why she had been brought here. She had a fleeting suspicion that Jiraiya had categorized all her newly-acquired Rinnegan techniques and gave it to Minato.

Behind the one-way mirror, they saw a mindless Danzo, strapped on a chair.

"I know this isn't right of me to ask you, Noriko. But Danzo had sealed off his entire mind. No Yamanaka would be able to enter someone in a vegetative state. You're our last hope at reading his mind and finding out everything that he had planned out with the use of the Rinnegan."

Fugaku frowned at Minato's request. Was it really wise to burden his daughter with such vile information?

"I know I'm asking a lot of Noriko but-" "I'll do it." Noriko interrupted and promptly apologized.

The Uchiha clan head persisted, "Maybe you shouldn't do this, Noriko."

"Tou-chan, I have to. I'm the only one left to acquire all of Danzo's information. Minato-oji, it'll be my first time using this technique. I only know the theory part. But by reading his mind, he will die."

Fugaku relented.

Minato inclined his head. "Do what you must do."

Noriko walked outside the chamber and walked in the room where Danzo was residing. Her father and Minato following. She had a feeling that she wouldn't like the sensation of mind-raping someone.

Taking a deep breath, she activated her Rinnegan. "Kyukon no Jutsu."

She ripped out the soul and received access in Danzo's mind.

When she finished, she blinked her eyes at the influx of information.

...and screamed in agony.

.

Fugaku cursed and ran towards his daughter as she fell on the ground.

He knew that this wouldn't be a good idea, but her stubborn daughter wouldn't listen to anyone. Once she set her eyes on something, she'd achieve it. No matter the cost.

"You idiot!" He yelled as he scooped her up. "You stubborn child! Why don't you ever listen to me?!"

"Tou-chan, I got that from you," was her weak reply.

He resisted throttling her. It wasn't worth Mikoto's wrath.

.

Minato frowned.

In the end they had only been able to execute Danzo. During his attack he had lost three ANBU members.

Orochimaru had escaped, killing two more ANBU members.

But they had been able to get all the information from Danzo's mind, including the existence of Root, the experimentation of the Shodai Hokage on many children, the disappearances of many clan children and unauthorized missions across the Shinobi Nations, ranking from infiltration to seduction.

He had been sick when Noriko wrote everything down, using her Sharingan efficiently and showed it to him.

Konoha didn't need someone like Danzo. His despicable ways of treating their fellow shinobi was unacceptable.

They had also apprehended members from the Iburi clan when they had started fighting Jiraiya after it was clear that he had been after Orochimaru. No matter how many they were, they had been no match for the Toad Sannin.

One wind attack left them in disarray.

Through the aid of the gravity seal, they had been forced to surrender. With no casualties on both part.

He had found out that Orochimaru had put some kind of parasitic seal on them to stabilize their incomplete Kekkei Genkai. Which had earned him their undying respect. So, Jiraiya had started explaining them that Orochimaru had never intended to help them out, but they wouldn't budge. Then, he had come, along with Fugaku and Noriko.

The blue-eyed Uchiha had shown them what Orochimaru intended to do to them by using what they found in Danzo's mind and her Rinnegan. To annihilate their entire clan just to escape the clutches of the Leaf.

This left the Iburi clan in states of shock, betrayal, disgust and hate.

Minato had no choice but to take them to T&I by using a chakra suppressor which also helped to stop their smoke transformation. His shock had increased when he had only noticed one child surrounded by all the adults, which made his blood run cold. That vile snake had killed off all the other children. _Despicable_.

That day, the Iburi clan were able to see and feel the sunlight on them. For the first time.

.

"Yondaime-sama, all the Root shinobis have returned from their missions."

Minato nodded with a blank look, "Let them in, one by one."

The crouched shinobi nodded and left.

When the door opened, one Yakushi Nono appeared.

"Yakushi-san, have a seat. We have a lot to discuss."

Without Danzo's cursed seal preventing the Root members to leak any information about Danzo's way of working, Nono could speak without suffering the consequences. After the explanation, Nono was left mortified as her eyes scanned the many pictures that had been sent to her. When she looked at the current picture of Kabuto, she started crying.

Minato closed his eyes. He still had many ninjas to go who had been wronged by Danzo.

.

Kabuto's eyes widened when Nono had hugged him tightly, tears dripping down her face.

"Mother, is everything alright?"

She shook her head and kept crying.

.

Minato rubbed his temples tiredly. Next to him Hiruzen was working as well.

The Sandaime had told him that he had to help out because it had been his fault that Danzo was allowed so much leeway.

Together, they had sent all the clan children back to the clan and the orphans back to Konoha's Orphanage with Nono re-established as the caretaker. The rest of the Root members had been ordered to undergo psychological help with the Yamanakas.

Inoichi had been horrified when he had seen what the consequences had been from Danzo's brutal training regime.

.

Fugaku patted his daughter's head, smiling softly. "You have always been a strange and stubborn child, Noriko. Even when you were a mere baby."

He chuckled as fond memories replayed in his head. Feeling more at ease, now that Danzo was dead and Orochimaru gone from Konoha, he smiled in relief.

Noriko looked at her father with adoring eyes. Who would've thought that her stuck-up father would be this amazing?

Together they walked through the Uchiha compound, which was located near the heart of the village. Ever since Noriko's birth the village had started trusting them more. The clan's dissatisfaction from during the Nidaime's reign had evaporated completely. Fugaku had felt like a huge burden was off his shoulders. He couldn't explain the feeling but he was glad to have been rid of it.

"Tou-chan, how come I have blue eyes?"

She knew why, but she wanted to hear his explanation.

Being born with black hair was normal, but having blue eyes was unheard of in the Uchiha clan.

He glanced at her with an unreadable look. "When you were a newborn baby, you had bright blue eyes, like all newborn babes. Imagine our surprise when six months later you still had those blue eyes. Neither Mikoto nor I had a family member with blue eyes. We don't know how you came to have those eyes instead of the Uchiha's black eyes. Normally, black should overwin the blue, but in your case it was completely different."

Noriko hummed in thought. "What about the Rinnegan? Did someone from the Uchiha clan ever awaken it?"

"That's a question I have no answer for."

The two continued walking until they stopped near a Dango shop. Fugaku, having a soft spot for his daughter, decided to treat her for some dumplings. To his surprise, she shook his head.

"Tou-chan, have you ever tasted Ichiraku's ramen stand?"

Fugaku frowned and shook his head. Why was his gut telling him to run? Surely, it couldn't be that bad?

The excited girl took her father's hand and pulled him towards her favorite place in Konoha.

Chuckling at his daughter impatience, he picked her up in one swift move and hopped on the roof. Noriko squeaked in surprise and grabbed her father's flak jacket.

"Tou-chan!"

Fugaku's smug reply was, "I'm hungry, Noriko."

Noriko stared at her father in bewilderment. Did her father just attempt to joke?

.

Fugaku's jaws were slacked open as his daughter ate her _twelfth_ bowl of ramen.

Teuchi laughed sheepishly. "Fugaku-san, your daughter sure has an appetite..."

How in the name of the Sage was she even able to eat all of that? She reminded him of...

" _Kushina_ -ero-sensei!"

His eyes widened and he locked eyes on the very pregnant form of one red-haired Uzumaki.

...of _her._

"Baka! Don't call me that!" She tried bashing Noriko's head in but failed as the girl twirled out of reach. After some time, the pregnant woman sat down next to her student and started eating like a barbarian.

She eyed him with clear distaste, " _Fugaku."_

 _"Kushina,_ " was his sneer.

Now that they were sitting next to each other, the Uchiha clan head couldn't help but notice the resemblances. His eyes widened in horror.

Noriko was a mini-Kushina!

Fugaku's fingers twitched, a vein popping up his forehead. His daughter's horrendous eating manners were all Kushina's fault.

That blasted woman.

His lip curled up in an evil manner. It was time for some payback.

"It's my treat, Kushina, eat to your heart's content."

Noriko almost choked on her ramen. While Kushina was left in different states of suspicion and pleasant surprise. Still, free food was free food, even if it was from Fugaku-baka.

Together, the two females ate more than _forty_ bowls.

Fugaku had never been this mortified by _that_ scene.

Then, the time to pay the bill came. Kushina thanked him and disappeared. Noriko faked being ill and ran in a hurry, not wanting to see her father's furious face.

He didn't mind though. This was making it easier for him.

He Sharingan'ed Teuchi, "Put it on the Uzumaki's tab." and stepped out of the ramen stand like a boss.

Revenge had never been this sweet.

...or salty in this case.

.

"Nee-chan, Sotsune-san had been here two hours ago. He had requested to meet up in the Uzumaki compound."

Noriko froze. Her eyes widened.

"Nani?! No, Sotsune-sensei will kill me, Itachi!"

Said four-year old boy rolled his eyes at his sister's dramatic antics.

Noriko summoned four clones, Sharingan activated. "I haven't looked at the Fuinjutsu assignments that Sotsune-sensei had given me!"

Itachi muffled his laughter and walked away.

"Stop, don't go!" Noriko shouted desperately.

"Nee-chan, this is your fault. I had advised you to write down everything you needed to do in your notebook. I'm not going to help you." With that he walked away.

Noriko fumed. "Traitor!"

She was ignored.

When Itachi came back from his training, he found his sister in a state of despair, eyes wide and crazy. "Must learn Fuinjutsu. Must finish this."

...and promptly ran when her eyes locked with his.

.

"Obito! I missed you!" Noriko yelled, attacking him in a hug.

He chuckled, returning the gesture. "Yo, Ko-chan, guess what?"

"What?"

He showed her his Jounin jacket.

Her eyes widened, "What?! You've been promoted? This quick?!"

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Noriko laughed sheepishly, rubbing her head, "Nothing, I was surprised. Congratulations, Obito-kun! You're one step closer to destroying that Bakashi!"

He rumbled in laughter, pulling her towards the dango shop. "And then Rin will have to love me!"

She grimaced when he started talking about how beautiful her hair was or how hypnotizing her eyes were.

Man, love-sick fools sucked at poetry.

.

"Ah, Shi-chan! Bakashi!"

Kakashi glared at her. He had been here on Fugaku's request. Stupid Uchiha brat.

Shisui grinned widely, "Ko-chan!"

Noriko smirked, "I'll finish you with one move."

He shook his head, motioning to Fugaku who walked outside, eating dango. But she didn't pay any attention to his warnings.

She was doomed.

"Oiroke no Jutsu!"

When the smoke dispersed, Shisui blushed furiously, eyes wide.

Kakashi gaped, cheeks flushed.

In the background they hear a choking noise, followed by coughing fits.

Noriko had taken the appearance of an older version of herself. Hair donned in a messy bun, black bangs framing her heart-shaped face. A ruby circlet on her forehead. Her cheeks were flushed in an appealing manner. She was wearing a crimson see-through silken gown, golden chains adorning her body.

" _Ano-eep!_ " Her eyes widened in horror when one raging Fugaku appeared between her and the two shinobis.

"Suiton: Mizurappa!" From Fugaku's mouth a jet of water was launched towards Noriko, dispelling her transformation and leaving her soaked to the bone. He turned to the blushing boys, narrowing his Sharingan eyes, "Run and never speak of this again or I will hunt you down and kill you in the worst ways possible."

They complied with his wishes, even Kakashi was scared of the normally composed Uchiha clan head.

"And _you! Uchiha Noriko,_ " He was breathing loudly through his nose, nostrils flaring and red-faced from anger. "I'll make sure you won't ever use that disgusting jutsu ever again!" His eyes burned with a need to kill, "You're grounded for eternity!"

" _Nani_?!"

When Mikoto came back from her visit to Kushina she saw a twitching Fugaku, who kept mumbling to himself.

"Anata, is everything alright?"

His eyes shot towards her in an frantic manner, "Mikoto, what have we done wrong in Noriko's education?"

Mikoto had decided that Fugaku was in need of some time-out.

.

Jiraiya's laughter boomed throughout the clearing.

Noriko's story had been absolutely fabulous.

Her cheeks were flushed.

"It's not fair!" She whined, pouting.

"How can you be so stupid to use that technique in front of your father?"

"But I didn't know he was there!" She defended herself.

Jiraiya clutched his sides, "Oh Kami, I wish I would've been there."

"Believe me," Noriko shivered, "You wouldn't. Even Bakashi ran like hell."

He fell on the ground, laughing loudly.

"Fine! I'm leaving!"

"No, w-ait, I c-an do th-is-" He tried holding his laughter in but he failed.

"I'll practice the toad summoning jutsu somewhere else, you stupid pervert!"

She ran away from her idiotic sensei, ignoring his jab, "It seems you're an even bigger pervert, Noriko-chan!"

.

Rin smiled.

"It's good to have you working here at times, Noriko-chan."

Noriko smiled back, rubbing her head. "Well, it's one of the few things that tou-chan allowed me to do. Can't complain though, I love helping people."

The brown-haired medic-nin chuckled softly. She had heard the story of Fugaku grounding Noriko after he witnessed her atrocious sexy no jutsu.

"That wasn't a smart move."

Noriko sighed in annoyance, "I know, Rin-chan. It sucks..."

She giggled and together they walked to the hospital.

"Ne, I've been meaning to ask, but what's up with you and Bakashi?"

Rin stiffened, eyes wide.

Noriko frowned, "Did the bastard hurt you? You seem so down lately?"

"No, it's noth-ing."

The blue-eyed Uchiha wasn't fooled though. "Then why did you stutter? And why aren't you looking at me? Rin, you're a bad liar." She concluded.

To Noriko's shock, Rin broke down and started crying, telling her everything. From her confessions to Kakashi's reply.

.

"Jiraiya-sensei, how is Akatsuki doing?"

"They are doing a damn good job, if I may say so. Ever since the civilian war broke out, Hanzo had been losing support from the important clans. They are joining Akatsuki. Everyone in Amegakure wants a new future, a better one. One without Hanzo."

Minato nodded, "Good, we'll send some troops over there to help Akatsuki out. If they succeed then we'll have a trustworthy ally in the Village Hidden in the Rain."

"Minato, we can't really count Suna as our ally. They are starting to become bitter with their financial crisis because the Wind Daimyo is giving us all the missions."

The Yondaime sighed in annoyance. Whenever he found a solution for a problem, two more appeared.

"I'll try to call a meeting with the Yondaime Kazekage. Hopefully we can come to an agreement."

Jiraiya rubbed his chin, "What have you done with the members from the Iburi clan?"

"Sotsune-sensei has created a stabilizing seal, which helps them to control their smoke transformation. Gradually on, they can lessen the strength of the seal until they are able to utilize their Kekkei Genkai. In return they have pledged their honor to Konoha and they have been granted with a small compound. Those who had been loyal to Orochimaru have been locked up in Konoha's Strict Correctional Facility."

His sensei smiled, "It seems that you're trying to fill the deserted compounds. First the Uzumaki and now the Iburi."

Minato chuckled, "As long as it makes Konoha stronger then I don't see anything wrong with it. Besides, if we don't take them it, other ninja villages would do so. We can' afford to lose strong capable Kekkei Genkais."

Jiraiya was pleased with his student's answer, "I'm proud of you, Minato."

Minato blushed, laughing sheepishly.

"Arigatou sensei."

.

"Kaa-chan, I'm going to train!" Noriko shouted, putting on her sandals.

Itachi's head popped up from the kitchen, "Nee-chan, can you get me dango when you get back?"

"Sure, Chi-chan."

He glared at her when she used his nickname, cheeks puffed up like a squirrel.

Mikoto spoke up before he could say something, "Oh, and some pickled suchi as well."

Both her children stared at her.

"What? I find it deliciou- _Itte..._ " She flinched, a searing pain coming from her abdomen. Her head was spinning and she felt weak in the legs.

Noriko's eyes widened. Mikoto's water, "-broke! Noriko, get me to the hospital! Now!" Her mother screeched out.

She scooped her mother up, "Itachi, get on my back."

Without further ado, the family of three sped up towards the hospital.

.

"Fugaku-sama! Your wife is in the hospital!"

The clan head's eyes widened and flickered towards his wife.

"Tou-chan! Ko-nee-chan told me to wait here for you. Follow me."

For a moment, Fugaku was dumbstruck by how mature his son sounded, but he shrugged that off. There are more pressing matters.

"Where is Noriko?" He asked.

"She's helping out Rin and the medical-nins."

He nodded, pleased that his daughter was with his wife.

When they arrived in the waiting room, they sat down and waited.

Fugaku couldn't help it, but he was nervous. He just hoped that his wife and child would be alright.

.

Noriko dabbed her mother's forehead with cool water. "Kaa-chan, you can do it. Push harder!"

Her mother breathed out, pushing with all her might.

She winced when her mother flinched from the pain, tears springing from her eyes.

"Just a little bit more."

Mikoto's eyes were wide, as she breathed out.

"Mikoto-sama, one more final push and the baby will be out." The medic-nin spoke clearly.

The Uchiha Matriarch pushed with everything she had, the pain blinding her. She kept pushing until she felt empty and heard the slapping of flesh. Followed by a baby's cry.

Noriko watched with wide eyes as her once best friend was born. Before they had been brother and sister in everything but blood. Now, he was her brother in blood.

The amount of love that tingled in her body was unbelievable. She stood there, unmoving, eyes glued to the little boy as he was handed to her mother. Her eyes teared up and she started crying in happiness.

"Sasuke is perfect, kaa-chan."

Her mother smiled tiredly, loving eyes on her newborn son. "Hai."

.

The moment Fugaku locked eyes with his wife, he almost teared up. Kami had blessed him with another son. He hoped that they would be as great as his two children.

When he held his son, he smiled widely. "Sasuke, you'll make us proud, just like Noriko and Itachi."

His children regarded him with two bright smiles.

"We'll protect him with our lives, isn't that right Chi-chan?"

Itachi nodded, ignoring his nickname.

Mikoto chuckled weakly, but her smile was as bright as the sun. Her life was absolutely perfect: a loving husband and three wonderful children. She couldn't ask for more.

And so the family of four was joined by, yet, another member.

Uchiha Sasuke had been born on twenty-third of July.

.

The Uchiha clan had thrown a big party for Sasuke's birth. Uchiwa fans had been places everywhere, lighting up the compound. Many important clan heads had come as well: Nara, Yamanaka, Akimichi, Aburame, Sarutobi and many more. The Uzumaki clan had been their honorary guest, receiving a closer seat that the other clans.

Minato had attended the party as well, clothed in a dark blue kimono tied with a lighter shade of blue. Kushina had been wearing an enchanting kimono with pink Sakuras.

Hiruzen had came, along with his wife and two sons.

The night sky was clear, stars shining beautifully. People were laughing and smiling, having a good time.

Noriko couldn't believe how much difference her birth and influence had brought. Looking down at her little brother, she draped her arm around him. "You know, Itachi, I wish we could forever remain like this."

Itachi closed his eyes and enjoyed the peaceful atmosphere. "Me too, nee-chan."


	7. Chapter 7

First of all, I would like to apologise since it had been such a long time since I updated this story or my other ones. I had been busy with life in general and unfortunately it took a toll on my imagination as well. Fanfiction moved to the back of my mind but I didn't forget it. I miss the times where I wrote freely and I could create a whole new world with mere words. I hope you all are still interested in the story after all these times.

Last but not least, thank you all for the kind reviews, I certainly appreciated each and one of them. I hope you will like this chapter.

PS. Some people were asking about the purple-eyed ninja who was recruited by Zetsu. There is one such ninja in Konoha who stole something from Konoha and ran away with a genin. Can anyone guess who this person was?

-Uchiha Obito= age 14-...

-Uchiha Shisui= age 10-...

-Uchiha Noriko= age 8-...

-Uchiha Itachi= age 5-...

-Uchiha Sasuke= age 3 months

-Namikaze Naruto= status unknown

* * *

 **The Blue-eyed Uchiha**

 _-by Angelbloodlover-_

 _._

 ** _~Old Friends, Loyalty and Remembrances_**.

* * *

Noriko stared with horrified eyes at the slaughter of Konoha while masses of White Zetsu seemed to swallow it whole. One moment, she was enjoying the peace with her siblings and the next, demonic roars were ringing all over her beloved village. Her heart was threatening to break free from her chest and her entire body was shaking at the strong sense of déjà vu. This could _not_ be true. She had changed it. She had _fucking_ changed it. Things were supposed to become better, not stay the same.

Were all the things she changed bound to end up the same? Would her parents die? Maybe at the hands of herself? Would Itachi be used as a pawn? Would everyone she had saved from Death's grip be taken anyway, no matter how much she tried her best?

Sobs wracked her body and she felt blood rush to her ears, her heart pounding so loud, she couldn't hear a single thing.

"- _n_ _ee-chan!_ " Itachi's shaky voice snapped her from her dark thoughts and she blinked her teary eyes, staring down at her two brothers. Itachi was trying to keep his calm posture, but she could see that the corrosive chakra was taking its toll on him. Sasuke, her little brother, was crying his lungs out, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. She forced herself to remain collected for their sake and took Itachi's hand firmly in her grasp.

At that moment, her mother ran outside, eyes wide and crazed, calling out to her children, "Noriko, take your siblings to the safe houses!"

Noriko could see that her mother was in no shape to fight at all, yet could see that she would give her life if it meant protecting her children. Mikoto was a fierce kunoichi when it came to her family- she'd sacrifice her life for them, but that was something Noriko refused to allow. Her mother was in no condition to fight after giving birth to Sasuke approximately three months ago.

"Kaa-chan, I can't allow you to fight in your c-ondition. You need to fin-d shelter wit-" Her stuttered words were interrupted when her father appeared in a bedraggled state and shaking hands. Hands that were dripping with blood. She tried to hide it from Itachi's eyes but it was meaningless, soon her dear brother would see more bloodshed in this war-torn world. She didn't understand why this was happening at all. She had _fixed_ it. _Damn Madara and Zetsu to hell. Damn them all to the deepest pits of hell._

"Mikoto, I need you to take the children to the Hokage Mountains. All the elderly, civilians and children are being led there." Fugaku could see the protest brimming in his wife's eyes, " _Please_ , I have never asked anything from you." He knew that it was wrong of him to ask her of this, but he wanted to make sure their children had one parent to educate them on the matters of life and the clan in case he died. He wouldn't know what he would do if he lost his wife or his children at the hands of this demon fox. " _Please Mikoto..."_

The Uchiha Matriarch closed her eyes, trying so hardly to keep her tears at bay. But it was refusing to remain dry and she let it out. She wanted to struggle, to protest so loud and tell him she had as much of a right to fight alongside him. Only, one look at her frightened children made her resolve crumble and she choked out the words like needles stabbing her. "A-anata... I-I will _never_ forgive you if you don't come back to me."

Noriko couldn't help but let out a relieved sigh when her overprotective mother would stay out of this fight. Fugaku was a god-send at times. But she could see how he was struggling to stay strong.

Her world stopped spinning when her mother turned desperate eyes on her, but before she could speak, Noriko beat her to it. "I shall fight alongside tou-chan. I cannot _not_ do anything, kaa-chan. _I can't._ " From the corner of her eyes, she saw the rushing masses towards the mountain and the cloud of white that seemed to get closer by the second. "I shall take you three to the safe house. Tou-chan, stay safe until I find you again."

Fugaku kissed his wife on her forehead, along with baby Sasuke and moved to ruffle Itachi's hair. Not missing a beat, he nodded seriously to Noriko, "I leave them in your capable hands, my daughter."

She felt her eyes tear up, but she withheld it, not wanting so appear weak in front of her strong-willed father. He deserved all the respect in the world. "I won't disappoint you, tou-chan, that is a promise of a life time."

With a stern nod, he left them in a swirl of burning leaves.

.

.

.

Shisui was _terrified_.

No words could explain the amount of fear that seemed to shake his foundation to the core. This dark, suffocating power was too much for the seasoned veterans let alone him. He didn't know how others were able to move back and forth.

Loud noises were becoming mute and he saw frantic faces move left and right.

He shook his head, trying to regain an ounce of control over his body, clenching his teeth tightly until his jaws started to ache. He didn't stop until he could hear the monstrous, chill-inducing roars that echoed around him. He could feel the poisonous chakra around him- he could even see it as it became visible to the naked eye. It burned his throat, his skin, everything it came in contact with. Its tendrils slithering around his person and lulling words of resentment, of viciousness, of ancient _hate._

Then, " _Shisui!"_

His world stopped spinning and he saw a chakra brimming with such intensity that it pushed away the dark, oppressive one. He gasped for air, suckling like a newborn babe for the first time. And for a moment, he heard nothing in his head. Clear as a crystal.

.

.

Noriko furrowed her brows with concern as she eyed Shisui inhaling loudly and shaking like a leaf. Pun not intended at all. "Are you alright?"

Her best friend looked up, eyes blazing with such determination that it left her reeling with shock. So this was the renowned Shunshin no Shisui, the future him that was slowly on forming. His reputation would grow right before her eyes. She would see his legacy, one that she had been curious to know. _The selfless Shisui_ , came future-Itachi's words. She was sure that the Kyuubi attack had left a grand impact on his childhood, if he even had one in her past life.

Holding her hand out, she waited for him to grasp it.

"No, but I will be," came his promise.

.

.

.

Hiruzen felt only dread as green was taken over by a bulging white, one that seemed to grow more with each second. Shooting one look at his frazzled wife, he finished his armour and summoned his loyal Enma. If this was going to be his last fight, then he would make sure he would go down with all he had.

"Ready to face my enemies for the last time?"

Enma, the summon that was rumoured to be stronger than diamonds itself, gave a jerky nod, eyes narrowed at the impending threat, "Always, my dear friend."

The previous Lady Hokage was unable to say a word to her husband. She was unable to shed a tear. For she had none. All she wanted to do was curse out this world, but she knew she had to remain strong for the sake of her children and her husband. Her village needed her to remain calm and be a pillar for the others.

.

.

Obito and Kakashi were hacking away at their enemies when Shisui and Noriko appeared. "What _took_ you two so long?!"

The Uchiha heiress growled when one of the Zetsu's appeared too close to Obito for her comfort and _shinra tensei'd_ the little shit. She wasn't going to hold back a thing. All her assets would be put down to use, consequences be damned. "We were busy cleaning the Uchiha district with these moronic spores!" She snapped at him, _too angry_ at the world for screwing with her in this way. She didn't even know if Kushina was alive. If her counterpart was alive. Was he or she even born? She prayed to all the deities that her counterpart wouldn't be killed off because of her paradoxical presence in this time-line.

From afar, she could hear Kurama's loud roars whilst his tails were shattering everything on its path. Without an ounce of mercy.

She needed to get close to the fox to make him see sense. There was no Obito controlling the fox, thus leaving the question as to who the person was controlling her dearest friend. It could only be Madara or Black Zetsu. Whoever it was, this person would pay. No one attacked her precious village.

.

.

.

Some time later, her father joined in.

"Noriko, give me an update!" He shouted with a strong voice while throwing a brutal kick to a White Zetsu. It sent the blob of mass flying to the other Zetsu.

The Uchiha heiress narrowed her purple eyes and ducked from a barrage of kunai. This won't do. They would tire out too fast for her liking; these creatures were not going to tire out before them. Having been created with the God Tree, their stamina was endless. This scared her a lot, if she was being honest. The truth was better said in the open, "Tou-chan, we can't keep going like this. They will storm us the moment we tire out."

She gritted her teeth and summoned a horde of clones, getting desperate and fearing for her rapidly-draining chakra reserves. Fugaku was already showing signs of chakra exhaustion while Obito was faring better, Shisui was getting sloppier. Everyone around her was fighting for the sake of Konoha, not knowing that the sole reason of Konoha's destruction would be because of her existence here.

Punching another Zetsu in the face, she relished in the feeling of its pained grunt. Not having time to savour the moment, she avoided being skewered by a giant three-headed Zetsu. Trying to form an idea in her head, she stared at the Zetsu with her Rinnegan eyes, seeing the flow of chakra within it. Maybe, she could suck their chakra out and this way they won't be able to re-grow their limbs, let alone get back up and continue fighting. Lips tugging upwards, she summoned two more clones while creating two rasengan in each of their hand. Without another thought, she dashed towards the creature while avoiding the barrage of Zetsu.

Her clones moved first as bait and she suppressed flinching when they both got eradicated by the giant blob of mass. Only one strong punch was needed to turn them to smoke. _Lovely, right?_

As nimbly as she could, she danced her way closer. One touch, that was all she needed to test her theory.

Rolling under its legs, she grabbed one of its legs and sucked its life-force. To her relief, she could see the giant shrinking with rapid speed until there was nothing left but a puddle of goo. "Nasty, -ttebayo!" Her eyes widened a tiny fraction and she hoped no one heard her slip of a tongue. After all these years, it still popped up. Though, somewhere inside of her she felt warmth surge up. That part of her was still _there_.

A devilish smirk tugged at her lips, "Time to suck these bitches!"

Somewhere to her left, she heard Fugaku shout angrily, "Noriko, for the _love of the Sage, language_!"

.

.

.

"Are you _insane_?!"

Noriko winced when her father protested loudly, his Sharingan ablaze. This would need some convincing, she concluded in the safety of her mind.

Meanwhile, her clones were devouring the White Zetsu, one by one. Funny outcome was the fact that the added chakra became too much for her clones and they all exploded into chakra particles. It was a weird sensation to feel, especially once she got their memories back. At least, it gave them time to re-group and just _breathe._

Furrowing her brows, Noriko tried to convince her father, "My Rinnegan can help us. I _need_ to do th-" She stiffened, her blood freezing in her veins, when she felt the oh-so familiar chakra from the man she despised the most, even above Madara. Even after he had redeemed himself, she couldn't bring it in her to forgive the man. He had done so many atrocious things to Konoha _and_ still was doing them now.

Fugaku pushed her behind him, taking the Uchiha stance, Sharingan spinning wildly, " _Orochimaru."_ He spat out venomously, the name causing her recoil in disgust.

There, in front of her, Orochimaru appeared with the hungriest look she had ever seen, his forked tongue slithering out. Not even Sasuke had received such a look. Goosebumps appeared all over her body and she wanted to flee from this place. Only her sheer stubbornness and determination kept her rooted. Somehow the snake-man seemed different than before. Observing him closely, she noticed that his eyes were off, and then she _knew._ He had unlocked his sage power. _When did he even do this?_

"Tou-chan, he is in sage-mode," she whispered quietly, hiding her lips from his sight.

He inclined his head, eyes narrowing into slits, "Do you have more information concerning this?"

Noriko felt her lips tug upwards, "No need, we got one on our side." Her heart thumped faster when she felt Jiraiya's chakra spike aggressively, along with Fukasaku and Shima, the Toad Elders. Imagine her surprise when she saw that Jiraiya seemed less toad-y than normal. Had he been training his sage mode to enable it without the help of the Elders?

.

.

.

.

Jiraiya smirked at his childhood friend-turned-traitor, "What do we owe your surprise visit for, Orochi-kun?" His smirk widened even more when he saw the tick mark on Orochimaru's forehead, "Fugaku, I got this covered. Take Noriko-chan away from here."

His amusement rose even more when the missing-nin averted his furiously mad eyes to the Uchiha Patriarch. "I won't let you get away with my prize!" Followed by the loud yell of, " _Kuchiyose no Jutsu!_ " And there in front of them was Manda, surrounded by wisps of smoke, hissing dangerously as venom dripped from his tongue. He could see the ground sizzle up as the poison ate it away. His size alone rendered one paralysed, let alone his gleaming eyes. He had never liked the King of Snakes, but then again, the feeling had been mutual since the start.

At least, Gamabunta wouldn't decline his help if Manda was involved. Those two had never seen eye to eye. He didn't think it would change.

"Guess it's my turn now, huh?" He bit his thumb and yelled out, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" and appeared on top of the sword-wielding toad. By now, most people had cleared away from the Summon Fight. No sane shinobi would try to come in between them, only to end up squashed like a bug.

.

.

Itachi held baby Sasuke tighter to his chest, murmuring soothing words. His mother hadn't let go of them ever since Noriko had dropped them at the safe house. He blinked his eyes, not wanting to appear weak, but it was hard. This world he was growing up in was created through the blood of the innocent. Were they able to achieve peace? If one asked him the question right now, he would say 'no'. And for this, he felt ashamed. But he couldn't help but doubt his sister's words, no matter how beautiful they seemed. They were nothing but mere words in the end.

He felt his faith waver and this scared him more.

"Itachi-chan?"

When he opened his eyes, he saw his mother's concerned ones staring into his, her Sharingan spinning wildly. She was stressed enough, no need to make her worry about himself. So, he lied for the first time to his mother, "I'm fine, kaa-chan."

Inside, he felt dead.

.

.

Kakashi spewed another fireball at the incoming horde of Zetsu, but it didn't deter them from their path. They kept coming, never-ending, and he felt a flicker of fear. He didn't know where sensei was or how the Kyuubi got released. He knew that Kushina had been the Jinchuriki, so something should've happened to her. But _what?_

He felt himself tire out and get sloppier with each second that passed by. They needed reinforcement and fast.

.

.

Minato narrowed his eyes and stared at the plant-like creature, fury swirling within him. Whatever this thing was, it would go down. He would make sure of it. After it had threatened his wife and firstborn there was no room for mercy. It would see why most people feared him as _the Yellow Flash._

"Your tricks won't work on me if you can't touch me," it challenged him with a strange glint in his eyes.

He felt like he should tread carefully with this creature; its chakra was dark and ancient. Of times long forgotten. Minato was struggling to keep his calm persona after seeing two White Zetsu kidnap his bleeding wife and crying son. "You will regret touching my family and Konoha." He shifted his feet and threw all his kunai. He would make this creature fear him, if it was the last thing he would do.

Minato took one step and disappeared in a flash.

.

.

.

Noriko looked at her father and felt a sudden calmness. She didn't know what changed his mind, but stubborn Fugaku had allowed her to rein in Kurama. Although, she didn't know what she would do. How did one go and stop a rampaging giant fox?

"Any ideas?"

She smiled sheepishly as she hopped from roof to roof, evading flying trees and rock debris.

Her father shot her an incredulous look, "Noriko, tell me you have a plan?!"

Nervously, she chuckled, "I go by the spur of the moment, tou-chan!"

" _Noriko!"_

.

.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for the kind reviews, I certainly appreciated each and one of them. I hope you will like this chapter.

PS. The recruited ninja was indeed Aoi Rokusho, kudos on everyone who guessed it correctly! **Dancehunter** _,_ I read your review and understand why you're irritated, but I still want to keep the Namikaze name, even though Uzumaki is a clan name. We still don't know for sure if Namikaze isn't a clan name, one that's on the point of extinction. **YDdraigGoch9** , your comment about Naruto's Susano'o was pretty neat! I actually like that idea and see if I can corporate it in the story. Thank you! And yes, her old soul has Asura's chakra in it.

-Uchiha Obito= age 14-...

-Hatake Kakashi= age 12-...

-Uchiha Shisui= age 10-...

-Uchiha Noriko= age 8-...

-Uchiha Itachi= age 5-...

-Uchiha Sasuke= age 3 months

-Namikaze Naruto= newborn

* * *

 **The Blue-eyed Uchiha**

 _-by Angelbloodlover-_

 _._

 ** _~Past, Present and Future._**

* * *

Kurama snarled at the despicable ape-like creatures, wanting to destroy each and one of them. He despised humanity in general- they were all out to control them, possess them, use their powers for their selfish reasons. This had made his hate grow with each encounter he had with them. And when he had been captured by that disgusting Uchiha and controlled like some measly _pet_ , he hadn't felt such a rage since the death of his Father. After that, he had been forced into captivity, being chained like an animal.

Pride stripped, freedom taken, he had never felt this humiliated.

Crushing another building with one of his tails, he relished in their desperation and screams for their loved ones. It was even palpable, mixing in with his crazy blood-lust.

 _" **Scream, lowly humans, and beg for mercy!"**_ He roared ruthlessly, taking such satisfaction from their pleads of mercy, which he wouldn't grant to a single one of them. **_"Keep screaming, fleshbags!"_**

Suddenly a sea of red appeared in his vision and he licked his lips, " ** _Uzumaki_** _ **!"**_ They had always been a great treat what with their special chakra, thought he loathed them too. He hadn't forgotten about Uzumaki Mito nor Kushina. He would kill that dying bitch and rip her child in front of her eyes. Yes, that image would quench her desire for revenge for all the times she enforced the seal on him.

He spewed out tiny bijuu bombs at them and relished in their screams- he needed more hatred, more pain, more fear. After all, these lowly creatures were good for nothing, not even servitude. He was doing the world a favour by eradicating them, less filth to crawl on this earth.

A flicker of purple made him stop trashing around and Kurama felt his world stop.

"...Father?"

.

.

Fugaku watched with wide eyes as the demon fox ceased all movement altogether. Its ruby-red eyes focused on his daughter. He shivered in fear. Tension seemed to increase even more. Minutes ticked by as the tension increased tenfold and the silence became unnerving. He didn't know what was going on anymore. Was there some link between the demon fox and his firstborn?

Averting his eyes from the demon, he stared at his flesh and blood. He could see that she, too, was staring at the Kyuubi with such concentration that it baffled him.

Then, to his horror, his child walked towards the fox. His eyes widened as saucers, " _Noriko, have you lost your mind_?"

.

.

Zetsu grimaced when he dodged the Yondaime Hokage, his stomach bleeding black. He had underestimated the brat, a mistake that would not be made again. Mother would have been so disappointed in him if she knew. It was a good thing she couldn't see this.

"Looks like I underestimated you. _Tch._ "

Minato felt his lips curl upwards in a sneer, creating another rasengan in his hand and flash-stepped to Zetsu's left, right, left, left again and then above him. An inhuman shriek left its lips and he jumped backwards when black tendrils escaped its body, trying to reach him. He had a suspicious feeling that he shouldn't make any form of contact with this creature.

His eyes narrowed even further and he formulated a plan. He needed to lure the creature's attention away from his while his clone kept him busy. Then, he had to find a way to seal this maniac.

Black Zetsu roared angrily and dashed forward.

This made Minato smirk in victory- he had the perfect plan.

.

.

.

Jiraiya applied chakra to his soles, making sure he didn't fall off Gamabunta. That would be beyond pathetic if that happened- reputation ruined, which meant "no girls!".

Manda surged forward, vipers ready to strike. While Orochimaru had a predatory smirk on his face, like usual. Nothing new here. It didn't even feel as if they were enemies. He didn't know what to make out of this, it was surreal. In fact, he didn't understand how his best friend had been reduced to this sad excuse of a human.

Not a shred of humanity was left in his eyes.

The sage had always knows there was something off about his friend, but never had he thought that it would be this.

Gamabunta jumped high and spit out a water torpedo the size of the Hokage Mountain. Jiraiya groaned when he saw Orochimaru summoning more snakes. This was a never-ending game. Copying his moves, he summoned Gamaken and Gamahiro.

He had to finish this fast, time was of the essence.

.

.

Kakashi groaned tiredly as he cut through another White Zetsu, somewhere wondering why he hadn't dropped dead yet.

This was- "Don't let the power of youth dwindle down!" Gai's voice boomed loudly as he kicked another Zetsu in the face.

The Jounin had no idea how Gai was able to move so fluid all these times. He would bet his entire saving that the Taijutsu expert had killed off more White Zetsu than him. His stamina was incredible and _scary_.

" _YOUTH!_ "

He almost face-palmed. _Almost._

.

.

.

Kushina coughed up blood and tried to reach for her baby. "...pl-ease..."

The two White Zetsu stared with empty eyes.

"I beg of you, give me my ch-ild..." She couldn't help it, she would do or say anything to get her child back. When she tried to get up, someone grabbed a hold of her red locks and snarled, "Don't you dare to move or the baby dies. Right here, right _now._ "

As if to prove their point, the Zetsu holding baby Naruto shook the babe wildly. Only a malicious smile was plastered on its face.

Baby Naruto cried loudly.

...and Kushina gnashed her teeth, drawing kanji on the ground with her blood. And ripping off her red strands to enhance her seal. Bit by bit. Oh, she would make them suffer.

.

.

.

.

Obito sprinted towards Rin, carrying a bleeding Shisui. His Sharingan was gong on-off-on-...

The abrupt changes were driving him crazy. Having almost no chakra was killing him too. How was he going to protect anyone when he was reduced to a civilian?

"Obito?!"

Said Jounin turned at the voice of his childhood friend and ran to her, "Rin! You gotta help him! He got hit by one of the spores and now his body is not functioning normally!" He kept on blabbing, his nerves on the verge of getting reduced to ash.

"Quick, bring him here!"

Shisui groaned painfully, holding his stomach as the white substance on his left arm kept growing, enveloping his body.

To Obito's horror, he saw more victims with the same problem. All having the white liquid absorbing them.

.

.

.

Noriko couldn't stop smiling the moment she locked eyes with Kurama.

It had been such a long time since she had seen him. The memories surged upwards and nostalgia hit her. She couldn't stop the word-vomit, "Not father, Kurama, its me Mother!"

Kurama blinked his eyes and simply raised his paw, trying to squash this worthless fleshbag.

"Hey now, that's not nice!" Noriko shouted in anger, "Kurama, you have been a bad boy!"

 ** _"Shut up, you measly human and just die!"_** His eyes narrowed into slits, **_"Don't you dare utter my name anymore either!"_**

For some strange reason, she felt happiness bubble up. "Kurama, how many times have I told you not to play with your food?!"

Noriko's eyes widened when she saw the tell-tale signs of an upcoming Bijuu Bomb. "Great, furball can't take a joke!"

...meanwhile Fugaku was trembling in downright fury. He ought to throttle his daughter for doing this to him.

.

.

.

Kurama didn't want to admit it, but he was scared. He had never thought he would see those eyes again, his father's words playing in his head over and over again.

.

.

Noriko activated her Rinne Sharingan, her tomoes spinning wildly. She had to make Kurama re-live the memories they had shared.

She needed a few tries to make eye-contact since the fox knew about the Sharingan. But the moment she was able to succeed, she pushed all her remaining chakra forwards. Even if it was a bit too violent for her liking.

 _"You runt, you really are weak! You better be grateful to me… and to your beloved Fourth Hokage, who sealed me inside a twerp like you!"_

 _._

 _._

 _"Destroy everything… Erase everything that hurts you… Entrust your heart to me… I will save you from your pain…"_

 _"You don't have what it takes to control my power! You're nothing more than a mere fragment of my hatred!"_

 _"Are you stupid!? I am the Nine-Tails! I haven't fallen so far that a little child can influence me! I am hatred incarnate!"_

.

 _"I suppose I can't kill you, can I? After all, you die, I die. Your courage is impressive, little boy… Very well, as a reward for making it this far, I will loan you my chakra!"_

 _"Sorry but… this guy doesn't suit your words. The Fourth Hokage entrusted me to Naruto… We became friends and now he's able to use my chakra! The Fourth sealed me into Naruto… to take you down!"_

.

.

.

Minato bit his thumb and summoned the oesophagus of the great fire-breathing toad. "Kuchiyose: Gamaguchi Shibari!"

The surrounding changed, and to his utter glee, he could see some fear flicker in Zetsu's eyes. That's right. He would make this scumbag pay, if it was the last thing he would do. Then, he needed to take care of Konoha. But for now, he could leave it in the hands of the Sandaime, Jiraiya and the rest of Konohagakure.

Meaty tentacles appeared from all sides, trying to ensnare the black creature. Though, he had to admit that the plant-human hybrid was doing a good job at evading them.

"Is this all the Yondaime Hokage is capable of?" Zetsu roared in madness, eyes bottomless and pitch-black.

"I'm only starting," Minato replied venomously.

.

.

Hiruzen Sarutobi had seen many things in his entire life. But seeing the Kyuubi cease all fighting and change his attention on the Zetsu and Orochimaru, made his eyes pop out from his sockets. This was beyond shocking. Even the poisonous mist filled with hatred was disappearing slowly on.

Thankfully, this was an opportune moment to strike back at the enemy and get the advantage from the chaotic confusion.

He would ask questions later- for now, he had a village to defend.

.

.

.

Fugaku had never believed in miracles, but the day his daughter had been born, he had been gifted one.

His eyebrows had reached above his hairline and he still stood stock-still. How could one girl take control of a demon, even with the help of a Dojutsu? It was unbelievable frightening to see such an amount of power in his little girl.

Though, his daughter would only use her powers for the greater good. Even up to now, she hadn't abused them, which she could have. This made him immensely proud. The Uchiha clan had prospered so much since Noriko's birth. Everything he had hoped for- love, family, clan, Konoha's respect, was right in front of him. He would be damned if he would let go of all this good.

...he just hoped Mikoto would never learn the fact that he had allowed Noriko to fight the demon fox. He'd be probably buried ten feet under, or worse.

.

.

Noriko had never felt so much happiness, giddiness, love for her most cherished friend. "Kurama, let's do this, like the old times!"

 ** _"Brat, after this fight we need to talk about the future!"_** Kurama replied while stomping on Orochimaru's snake summons.

The Rinnegan-wielder shouted in agreement and summoned two clones to collect natural energy and blend it with their chakra. "We need to find Minato and Kushina too! I don't know where they are! It's too chaotic for me to focus!"

Kurama grimaced in disgust when his beautiful fur got dirty with all kinds of substances. How had his old-self endured this dirty state?

"I hate Zetsu!" Noriko growled lowly, only for him to hear.

The ancient beast rolled his eyes, **_"Stop complaining and use that pea-sized brain of yours to stop this invasion!"_**

"Grumpy as ever, I see!" She chortled in amusement.

" ** _Focus, brat!"_**

.

.

Kushina smirked deviously, "Fuin: Shinko Keimusho!" Her red strands lit up and soaked the blood completely, forming pillars. They all connected together, creating a crimson prison wherein she was the goddess. "Now, you're in my world." Her eyes gleamed darkly, with a need for vengeance.

She had five minutes, no more, to destroy them and get her child back. Her chakra was all gone too. No wonder this sealing jutsu was a pain in the ass to use- the chakra usage was too much and since her condition was abysmal, she was pushing it. But she had no choice- it was to kill or be killed. This was the world she was born in. Survival of the fittest. Unfortunately.

With a flick of her fingers, red strands attacked the Zetsu within the cave. She hoped Minato would come soon, she had neither the stamina nor the chakra left anymore.

.

.

Aoi smirked in glee when he sneaked past the distraught ANBU, straight to the Hokage office. He would get his prize and make them all fear him. All those bastards who looked down on him, will sorely regret it.

.

Jiraiya grimaced when Orochimaru's skin peeled off bit by bit to reveal new skin. This move had always creeped him out, but he seemed to have modified it since their last meeting. After the summon battle, they both had to send their summons back to preserve chakra. This was Konoha was a _tiny bit_ safer than before.

Though, he was still saddened to see its destruction. Konoha had always been his home, the place where he had grown up, and to see it in this state was truly heartbreaking.

"Give it up, Orochimaru. You can't win this, not anymore," he added as his eyes flickered to the demonic presence of the Kyuubi. To see it fight _for_ Konoha instead of against it, out of nowhere, had been a pleasant shock. Still, he would like to know what happened to make the Kyuubi change his allegiance.

Even the Snake Sannin couldn't help but feel fear trickle down his spine at the sight of the Nine-tailed beast. Any mere mortal would be frightened at the sight of such a powerhouse. That didn't mean he would surrender so easily, no, if there was one thing he was good at, it was fleeing.

"You're even more moronic than I thought was humanly possible." He hissed out angrily, furious that Konoha's downfall wouldn't be today. Mad that he couldn't destroy his sensei, his ex-teammate and this despicable village. "I'll come back and when I do, Konoha will _burn._ "

With that, he sunk in the ground, leaving behind three clones to keep Jiraiya busy.

.

.

Kushina groaned in pain but couldn't stop her breathy laughter when she was holding her baby boy, cradled safely in her arms. Fifteen dead White Zetsu surrounding them and the crimson prison glowing eerily in the dark.

Who said she had to play as the damsel in distress?

She could do this perfectly alone, without the need of any man. Although, she wouldn't mind a hug from Minato. It...would make...everything feel... _complete_.

The whirlpool lady smiled tiredly and cooed at her son, "It's ok-ay, Nar-uto-kun, kaa-ch-an is h-ere. Don't wo-rry." Her eyes were heavy and she kept nodding off, until she fell asleep.

.

.

.

Zetsu glared hatefully at the blonde-haired shinobi, wanting to break each and every bone in his miserable body. "You will regret this!"

His entire plan had failed, up to the start! All cause of that damned fox and this single man. Madara would be pissed and if Mother ever came to hear this, she would send him to the Hell dimension. At least he had a back-up plan to escape Konoha. Taking out the transportation tag, he sent chakra to it and noticed the purple glow until a body was teleported next to him.

"You called, Zetsu-sama?"

Zetsu smirked in glee, admiring his new recruit, recruited from Konoha's famed Uchiha clan, "Shin, teleport us away."

Both of them left the insides of the fire-breathing toad, along with the Yondaime Hokage.

.

.

Noriko couldn't help but cheer as loud as she could. Happiness was bubbling out from within her. Saving Konoha was a talent of hers, she probably mastered it by now. And sitting on top of Kurama's head, relishing in the victory and survival of her village, made her unbelievably tired. All she wanted was curl up and hibernate the rest of her life. Alas, there was too much to do in this world where peace was a step away.

She would achieve it. She knew she could.

But, she had to tread carefully with all the changes she made. The future was shifting into the unknown by now. So, most things that would happen would be a surprise for her too.

 ** _"Brat, tell that damned Uchiha to shut down his Sharingan or I'll blast his head off."_** Kurama grumbled in annoyance, crimson eyes narrowed on Fugaku.

Looking down, she saw her father staring at her with a constipated look. She couldn't help but laugh sheepishly, sending the peace sign to her father. All he did was stare with a blank face, unimpressed and beyond irritated.

...the Uchiha heiress had the feeling that her father would make things very uncomfortable.

.

.

.

Jiraiya gasped in shock at the sight of a pale Kushina and her crying newborn babe. His godson. Naruto. He remembered the day the two had told them the good news- he had been ecstatic. At the moment, he had trouble feeling an ounce of happiness. This didn't bode well for Minato. He didn't know what the recently-turned father would do.

Stepping closer to the duo, he crouched down and touched the Uzumaki's forehead and recoiled in fright at the odd sensation.

His eyes widened as saucers and he picked them up, teleporting to the hospital. He hoped this didn't turn out as he feared...

.

.

Minato flashed from spot to spot, sealing up every White Zetsu inside his scroll. He would have to burn this at the end of the day, so no one could use it against Konoha anymore. His anger was palpable and not even Jiraiya nor Hiruzen dared to speak a word in his presence. Chakra sizzling and lashing in fury at every object.

He wanted to scream, attack, destroy, crush, _kill_ his enemies for doing this to him, to his family, to Konoha. He wanted to torture Zetsu for violating his wife and scarring his baby boy. He wanted to stab Orochimaru a thousand times over and over.

He wanted to...to...to..- Minato stumbled and lost concentration of his technique, dropping on the ground. He didn't think things would lead to this. Yesterday, everything had been _fine;_ he had dinner with Kushina and then went to bed. Together. Everything had been alright.

...until today.

Yondaime Hokage felt his entire world crumble down. He felt lost, alone and anger at the world.

.

.

.

Mikoto kept staring at the coffin as it was being dropped down. She couldn't believe it. Even refused to think that this was happening right in front of her eyes. How did things turn out like this? All went downhill in a matter of seconds and it was all unfair. Especially considering she had left behind a husband and a newborn son.

She couldn't even see Minato at the funeral, not that she could blame him. Even she was trying very hard not to sink through her knees and bawl her eyes out. The Uchiha Matriarch hoped that her best friend's husband and dear friend would get through this. If not for him, for his child's sake.

Naruto would need his father's love and support.

Her eyes flickered back to the engravings on the grave, reading _'Here lies Uzumaki Kushina, beloved wife, mother and friend to all.'_

Tears streamed down her face and she closed her eyes as she let it all out.

.

.

Noriko found the situation too happy-like for the situation. The sun was shining beautifully, not a cloud on the horizon as Konoha's citizens were rebuilding the village stone by stone. The quietness surrounding her hometown was ominously quiet, turning her once-cheery village into a walking graveyard.

She had vowed to herself that her parents from her first life would survive, but she had failed. She had failed so miserably, she didn't know what to do or say. Noriko felt so ashamed of herself, she didn't dare looking at her parents or Minato. But most of all, she didn't dare looking at baby Naruto. Her counterpart. The person she had stolen his mother from.

Fat tears rolled down her cheeks and she could only stare at her mother's grave.


End file.
